


The Wheel of Time: one-shots (smut and multiple ships)

by moonlightpresence



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: All The Ships, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Multi, One Shot, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightpresence/pseuds/moonlightpresence
Summary: This a Wheel of Time smut one-shots. Requests are open and you can ask me to write about any ship.Disclaimers:- I don´t write about rape, underage stuff, or bestiality.- This is an 18+ book.- Some kinks I do not feel comfortable writing. If you request me to do one of those kinks I will politely decline.- Please don´t leave hate comments, simply do not read the chapter if you don´t like it.- Requests can be anonymous or not, it´s up to you.Have fun reading!
Relationships: Nynaeve al'Meara/Egwene al'Vere/Mat Cauthon/Elayne Trakand, Nynaeve al'Meara/Lan Mandragoran, Nynaeve al'Meara/Moiraine Damodred, Perrin Aybara & Mat Cauthon, Rand al'Thor & Perrin Aybara, Rand al'Thor/Aviendha, Rand al'Thor/Aviendha/Min Farshaw/Elayne Trakand, Rand al'Thor/Egwene al'Vere, Rand al'Thor/Elayne Trakand, Rand al'Thor/Mat Cauthon, Rand al'Thor/Min Farshaw
Comments: 49
Kudos: 56





	1. Requests are open!

Hi everyone and welcome. 

Requests are open so you can comment below what you would like me to write or send me a message. Here are the things the requests must have: 

\- say the ship you want me to write (name of the characters) 

\- brief summary of the plot and/or any kinks you want to be involved 

\- mention if you want the request to be anonymous or not. 

Thanks for reading this and enjoy! :)


	2. Waking up (Mat Cauthon X Lanfear)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mat wakes up in the White Tower after almost dying because of the dagger. Lanfear helps him check if he is physically well again. 
> 
> (an original one-shot)

Mat´s head feels like it´s going to burst into a million pieces. His body aches terribly and his body shivers as the man gains conscience. He slowly opens his eyes and the bright light of the cold room makes him hiss in pain. He doesn´t know where he is or what happened. Blood and bloody ashes, Mat thinks as his hand shields his eyes from the brightness. He groans again and tries to raise his torso from the cold table he was laying. What in the light happened? 

"You are finally awake." Mat opens his eyes in surprise and looks in the direction of the voice. The redness on his cheeks deepens as he sees a beautiful woman sitting on a chair next to him. She is beautiful, Mat comments to himself as he stares at this strange person. She has long black hair, pale skin, and wears a tin almost see-through white dress. She has to be Domani... "Don´t stare at me for too long, Mat, your eyes may fall off.", she says with amusement. The man widens his eyes and lowers his gaze quickly. Staring at her like that, you wool-headed idiot, she´s probably an Aes Sedai. 

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened?", Mat asks as he tries to sit, his body making him shut his eyes in pain. Mat rubs his head and notices that he is not wearing any clothes. He was completely bare, with just a small towel wrapped around his crotch. He gasps and his heart starts racing inside of his chest. Did I had sex with an Aes Sedai?, Mat thinks as he tries to cover his manhood with the towel. "Don´t move too much, you are still recovering." Mat looks up at her again and notices that she is standing closer to him than before. 

"Are you an Aes Sedai? Did....we kiss and cuddle?", the gambler asks, his words tumbling out of his mouth. The dark-haired woman closes her mouth into a tight line and takes a deep breath in. She is clearly upset by his questions. "Don´t ever compare me with those witches, Mat Cauthon...My name is Selene and you are in the White Tower. Your memory is probably a little bit foggy from the dagger so don´t ask too many questions." 

Like rain, all the memories came pouring down on him. Mat remembers everything now, Shadar Logoth, the dagger, how he had blown the Horn of Valere...Light! If Selene isn´t an Aes Sedai what is she doing here? Light, what am I doing here?! "Aes Se- ah Selene, thanks for watching me but I really have to get going now..."

"Without any clothes and in your condition?", Selene laughs. There is something about this woman. The longer Mat looked at her the more he could feel this pull towards her. She is almost hypnotic to look at. 

"Light, I am feeling wonderful, and about my clothes could you do me the favor of bringing them to me?", Mat points towards a pile of clothes laying on a chair in the corner of the room. Selene smiles and got up, her breasts standing directly in front of Mat´s face. The man stiffs as the woman grabs his chin, making him face her. "You are not okay, Mat and you are not leaving." She brushes a soft finger against his lips. 

"What are you doing, my lady?", Mat grabs her wrist and tries to put her hand down. The woman simply laughs and in one quick movement places her delicate fingers against Mat´s manhood, making him jump. 

"If you say you are fine how about we test it?", Selene whispers as she placed his cold hand against her breasts, the contrast of temperatures making her nipples harden under his fingers. 

"Is this proper, Selene? I really have to l-", Selene cuts his words with a passionate kiss. She moans into his mouth and starts rubbing his cock with her finger, his member hardening under her touch. He is bigger than I expected, Selene thinks as Mat begins flickering her nipples with his fingers. "I have heard stories about you, gambler, but I never imagined them to be true... I was wrong." Mat groans at her words and grabs her waist gently making the woman lay on top of the white table where he had been laying just seconds ago. Selene gasps and smirks as Mat takes off the small towel. Blood and bloody ashes, my body is killing me... but she is basically begging me to take her, Mat thought as he put himself on top of her. He begins removing her soft white dress and in, one quick gesture, he kisses her breasts. 

"I am not some tavern´s maiden, Mat Cauthon, take me now and do it roughly. Let´s see how wonderful you truly are feeling after I make you come.", Selene says with a moan as Mat licks her nipples. Her dress is completely on the ground now but neither of them is feeling cold anymore. 

"Be quiet or I am going to find something for you to put your mouth on, Selene.", Mat says with a grin as his finger rubs her wet clit. Her back arches towards him at the sudden touch and the forsaken moans loudly. "Light, you are already so desperate for me?" 

"You do talk a lot, Mat Cauthon... I am done with your games," Mat rubs his cock against her wet entrance, "Light, take me, please." Selene moans again and grabs his back, her nails leaving marks on his soft skin. Mat hisses in pain and tries to ignore how every muscle on his body aches. He is too hungry for her to care. 

"Impatient, are we?". The gambler kisses her collarbone and grins against her pale skin. "I do enjoy seeing you like this, Selene, but since you asked nicely..", and he thrusts into her, her tightness making him groan in pleasure. The forsaken basically screams in pain and pleasure as his big cock filles her. Light, he is so much bigger than what the rumors say. 

"Harder, take me harder." Mat is panting, his head feels heavy and his body drips with sweat. He doesn´t know why or how but this woman has an effect on him. He had been with so many people but she was different. She is so much better. 

He begins quickening his pace, the sound of his balls hitting her ass filling the silent room. He had just started and he felt too close to climaxing already. Light, she feels amazing. "Look at me, Selene, let me see your beautiful face twist in pleasure." Selene obeys and her eyes meet him, their gaze never breaking. The woman feels her body burn with pleasure and that so familiar knot forms in her stomach. Lews Therin or any of her lovers ever felt like this. Sure they pleasured her just fine but this...This is extraordinary. 

"I am close..."- Selene whimpers as Mat slams into her harder, making her vision go blurry. His eyes still have eyebags from the dagger and his face still looks pale and thin but right at this moment, the man looks beautiful. His mouth is opened in pleasure and his brown curly hair falls on top of his forehead. Selene passes her hand through his back muscles and feels how they contract as his thrusts quicken. 

"Me too...Light, "Mat spits on his hand and rubs his cock quickly before entering her again, making the woman shut her eyes in lust, "When I say so, come for me." Selene nods and tries to hold back her upcoming orgasm. The gambler kisses her, bites her exposed neck, and pushes his cock deeper inside of her. 

"Let me come...I can´t hold it any longer, please" Mat smirks at her desperation but since he is almost cumming as well he grabs her face making Selene face him and with a moan says, "Now."

Lanfear lets go and her orgasm hits her. She feels her clit throb up and down and her walls clench around his hard cock. The forsaken opens her mouth and a loud moan comes out of it. She is holding him for dear life. On top of her, Mat is shaking, his cock twists inside of her and his head is thrown back in pleasure, his heart feels like it is going to stop at any time. "Light, Selene.", he moans as the woman wraps her shaking legs around his waist. 

After what felt like ages, Mat removes himself from inside of her and lays next to her. His body is covered in sweat and his cheeks are flushed. "Blood and bloody ashes..."

Selene laughs suddenly and passes her hand through his brown hair. "It seems your body has recovered completely, Mat Cauthon...However, you can´t leave just yet..." Selene places a kiss on his cheek and the man sighs. I will never understand women.


	3. First time (Rand X Perrin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perrin catches Rand touching himself and decides it´s time to lose his virginity to his friend.
> 
> kinks: light biting  
>  bottom Rand and top Perrin 
> 
> (request by Chai)

Perrin slammed the hammer against the burning blade and watched as the flames brushed his big arms. He cleaned the sweat from his forehead and released a breathe he didn´t know he was holding. It was a hot afternoon in Edmond´s field and that wasn´t making Perrin´s work any easier. He felt exhausted but those axes and blades weren´t going to make themselves. Master Luhhan was filled with requests and, because of the drastic weather changes that were happening lately, he caught a cold. That meant Perrin had to make and deliver all of those requests himself. He was a big man but this was impossible. Light, I am not strong enough for this. 

He looked at the flames again and caught something in the corner of his eye. Not too far away from where he was working stood Rand watching him with an intense gaze. His bright eyes followed Perrin´s movements closely. Perrin frowned and waved at his friend making the red-haired man startle in surprise. "Rand, is everything alright?" Perrin shouted as Rand´s face began heating up. 

"Sorry, I must have got distracted... I have to go."Rand began walking rather fast towards the forest. Where was he going?, Perrin thought as his sharp eyes followed him. He shuddered and continued his work. 

Perrin had been a friend of him since he could remember. He, Rand, and Mat were inseparable but there was something about Rand that Perrin couldn´t quite figure out. The blacksmith was never a man of many words but, unlike what most people thought, he was quite sensitive and didn´t like to be misjudged. His relationship with Mat was, without a doubt, really strong and, although Mat was a wool-headed idiot sometimes, Perrin considered him as a brother...On the other side, his relationship with Rand was different... Different in a way Perrin couldn´t comprehend. When his friend was close to Egwene, Perrin´s heart ached, his eyes would frown in...Jealousy? You light blinded idiot, you can´t be jealous of Rand, he´s a man, Perrin thought as he hit the blade with the hammer once again. 

The blacksmith pursued with his work but Rand´s encounter occupied his head. He went to hit the blade again but something stopped him. He sighed and looked towards the place Rand went. Light, I am such a fool, chasing after him this way. The broad man cleaned his hands and checked to see if anyone was near. The village was almost empty with the exception of old Cenn Buie who was arguing with poor Master Al´Vere about the weather. Perrin chuckled at the scene and began walking in the direction Rand went to. Maybe he is in danger, Perrin thought suddenly. He brushed his curly brown hair with his tired hand and started picking up his pace. 

"Rand? Is everything alright?", Perrin shouted as he entered the forest. He could hear the birds, the trees, the leaves falling, but not his friend. This is pointless, I am going to return, as he made this decision something made him freeze. His heart almost dropped and his eyes widened, he couldn´t believe this. He stood quiet and then...Again. The sound of a moan, a melodic low moan. A sound so delicate and desperate that Perrin couldn´t process where it was coming from. He opened his mouth to talk but then stopped as a sudden thought crossed his mind. This sounds like Rand´s voice. 

Perrin started walking towards the repetitive moans, each step making the sound louder. You wool-headed idiot, I shouldn´t be eavesdropping, it´s not proper, but he continued walking. Part of him wanted to leave but the other part was hungry for this sound. He felt his heart race as he got closer and closer. After what felt like ages, he finally found the origin of those moans. 

Rand was sitting against a tree, his mouth opened and his hand stroking his cock. He had his eyes closed and part of his red hair covered his icy blue eyes. He was so caught up in this moment that he didn´t notice his friend approaching. Perrin felt like he was going to fall down into a hole. His mind had a million thoughts and his cheeks were covered in a bright red. "R-Rand?", Perrin said, his voice breaking into a whisper. The other man almost jumped with his words. His eyes shoot open and he met Perrin´s gaze.

"Perrin! I-I can explain...". Rand´s voice was weak and he looked like he was forcing these words out of his mouth. Light, what have I done. Perrin turned around in respect of his friend´s privacy and cleared his throat. "I am sorry, Rand, I..uh...I thought you were in danger so I...I am going to leave now.", and he began walking away from him. 

"No, wait! Please." Rand said getting up and covering himself, his bulge still visible beneath his pants. "I like you, Perrin. I don´t know why or how, but I do. Ever since we were young... The way you talk, the way your hair falls down your face when you are working, how your strong arms contract when you hit that blade...You are just so," Rand swallowed dryly and continued, "Beautiful." 

Perrin´s mind was now overflowing with thoughts. He didn´t know what to say or do. He turned around slowly and met his eyes again, they were wet with a warning of tears. "Light, Rand, we can´t. You are promised to Egwene." Rand lowered his gaze and his mouth twisted into a frown. The red-haired man knew what Perrin said was true but he couldn´t stop pretending what he felt towards him was not there. 

"I know...", and with that Rand wrapped his hand around Perrin´s head and closed their mouths into a kiss. Perrin tried to back away but he couldn´t, he never imagined how much he wanted this. The aiel man´s lips were soft and plump, almost like a woman. Perrin noticed that he had his arms up in shock so he wrapped them around Rand´s waist pulling him closer. The kiss was gentle, almost innocent. Rand broke it first. "Bed me. I want my first time to be with you. Since I can´t marry you, at least let me give you this. Please." 

Perrin pressed his forehead against Rand´s and breathed in his scent. He smelled like his usual self but everything was so much more intense. Perrin couldn´t quite understand why he had such a liking for people´s smell but he knew Rand smelled wonderful. He brushed away a tear that was rolling down Rand´s face and made his hand travel down to his friend´s manhood. "This is my first time as well, Rand. I hope you don´t think me a fool if I don´t satisfy you." 

Rand laughed, the noise bringing a smile to Perrin´s broad face. "If I wasn´t so desperate for you, I would have boxed your ears, Perrin Aybara.", his words were cut off as Perrin began stroking his cock. The red-haired man moaned into Perrin´s mouth and started unbuttoning his white blouse. He had dreamt about this and now it was real. He was here, he was touching him, it was happening. 

"Light, you are beautiful, Rand.", Perrin whispered as the man took off his blouse, revealing his toned pale chest. Rand grabbed Perrin´s wrist and took it off his manhood, the other man raised an eyebrow. Instead of saying anything, Rand got to his knees, his face meeting Perrin´s growing bulged. "What in the light are you doing?", Perrin said, watching as Rand unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his smallclothes. The tall man closed his mouth against Perrin´s head and started sucking it slowly. The blacksmith gasped in surprise and threw his head backward, all the blood shooting to his crotch. Light, this feels amazing. Rand smirked at Perrin´s reaction and took as much as he could of his friend into his mouth. Perrin´s cock was big and thick so Rand had to force down his gag reflex a few times. 

"Light, just like that.", Perrin moaned as he rubbed Rand´s hair gently. The blacksmith could feel his orgasm almost taking over him so he stopped Rand´s actions. "I want to feel you, Rand. I want to climax inside of you, please."Rand opened his mouth in amazement and nodded, getting up. He began kissing Perrin´s neck and unbuttoning the rest of his clothes. The tasks weren´t easy considering his hunger for him but after a while, he managed to fulfill them. They were both bare now. Another hot breeze met their bodies and Perrin picked up Rand, laying him on the soft grass. 

"I am afraid this is going to hurt. If it´s too much I will stop." Perrin said in a whisper as he lowered himself on top of Rand. The tall man cupped Perrin´s jaw and began kissing and biting softly his neck. "You could never hurt me.", he said, biting Perrin´s collarbone. The blacksmith blushed and breathed in Rand´s scent again. Light, he smells like home. 

He stroke Rand´s cock a few more times and let the pre-cum fill his hands. He really didn´t want to hurt Rand so every bit of lubricant was important. "Relax for me," and with that, Perrin pushed his member inside of him, the tightness of Rand making his vision blurry with pleasure. He tried to go slowly but it was torture. "Blood and bloody ashes.", he moaned as Rand arched his back. 

Rand felt a strong pain and tried his best to breathe and focus on Perrin. He was so big but at the time he felt so good. Rand bit his lip and kissed Perrin again, his stomach filling with butterflies. "I am alright. You got me...Move, light, move." Perrin didn´t need to hear that a second time. He began thrusting into him slowly and buried his face into Rand´s neck. 

The blacksmith was always clumsy but right in that movement he never felt more delicate. He gave little bites to Rand´s neck and watched the man´s face twist in pleasure. His red hair was moist with sweat and his pale cheeks now had a deep flush to them. His cock throbbed inside of Rand´s warm and tight hole. He was so desperate to orgasm. Rand wrapped his arms against Perrin´s broad shoulders and pushed the man´s bottom deeper inside of him, all the pain gone. "Light, I am close... Perrin.", he moaned as his hard manhood rubbed against the blacksmith´s abs. 

Perrin let out an animalist growl and picked up his pace. He was close to but he had to make sure they both climaxed at the same time. "Me too, light, me too.", he whimpered, putting his hands on top of the grass below them. The birds stopped singing, the leaves stopped falling, the trees stopped shaking, all the sounds vanished. He could only hear Rand´s voice moaning his name, desperate for him. This is not right but it feels that way. "Perrin, I am going to," and Rand came. Hard. 

Perrin gave one last thrust and let himself go, his cock burning and shooting hot sperm inside of Rand. He could feel it twitch and shake. Rand arched his back and dug his nails into Perrin´s back, the pain making the orgasm much more intense. The red-haired man came towards his chest and moaned like it was the only sound he could produce. 

They stood there, panting and shaking. Both of them afraid of what would happen next. Perrin removed himself from inside of Rand and the other man hissed. "Light, Rand.", he whispered out of breath. They lay there for some time, both of them knowing that once they were out of this forest everything would change. Perrin wrapped his arms around Rand and held him there, his mind pushing away any worries.


	4. Bonding ( Rand X Aviendha X Elayne X Min)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the bonding, Elayne is really nervous about this new experience so Min and Aviendha help her. Rand is left speechless and goes along with them. 
> 
> kink: light femdom

"Let us bond you, Rand," Elayne said cupping Rand´s face. He was staring at the ground, his lips shut in a thin line. Light, I can´t let them flaming bond me, I will not let them feel my pain. He raised his gaze and met Aviendha´s and Min´s eyes, both of them looking at him with pleading eyes. Inside of his head, Lews Therin screamed and protested against this. 

"I can´t, I am already bond to Alanna. And besides, I won´t let you feel what I feel every day, I just won´t." Aviendha crossed her arms beneath her breasts and snickered. "You are such a wool-headed idiot, Rand Al´Thor. This isn't all about you. We are grown women and we can make our own decisions," she raised her voice, "And we all agreed to this." Rand felt fear rise inside of his chest, he truly didn´t know what to do. 

"Alanna´s bond will not interfere with ours." Min said coming closer to Rand, "If you truly love us, let us do this." The Dragon Reborn sighed and, against all odds, nodded his head. The three women smiled and walked into a circle around Rand. They each grabbed hands and started weaving, linking themselves and then Rand. The man tensed at the feeling of Saidar but let himself relax. This is dangerous!! Don´t let them bond you...Ilyena!, Lews Therin wept inside of Rand´s head. 

After the bond was made the three women felt a huge pain inside of their chest. They felt heavy, guilty, in pain...Light, is this what Rand is feeling? "Rand, your pain...", Min gasped grabbing her chest. Aviendha put her arms around the small girl and tried to calm her down. Elayne stood there, her hand brushing her chest and her eyes filling with tears. "Rand, it´s time I do something I haven´t been able to do before.", the golden-haired woman blushed and started shaking. She was extremely overwhelmed by all these new emotions. She could feel everything. It was almost too much to handle. The other women must have felt this because both of them grabbed her shoulders. 

"Let us help you, Elayne. We are both experienced and we can guide you through this." Aviendha said wiping Elayne´s tears. Rand stared at them with an expression of disbelief. Blood and bloody ashes, they can´t mean that! It´s not decent. 

"We can´t all...That´s not proper.", Rand said widening his eyes as Min and Aviendha began undressing a shaking Elayne. The golden-haired woman let her red dress fall down and reveal her body. Rand didn´t want to stare at her in that way, it felt disrespectful. "Look at me, Rand Al´Thor. You had them, now let me bed you." Elayne said lifting his chin up. Rand swallowed dry and shivered as he felt the lust through their bond. 

"I can feel you want this... Don´t fight it, it´s useless.", Aviendha said removing her own clothes. Her red hair fell down her breasts covering them slightly. They are both so beautiful. Min too...Blood and bloody ashes, is this really going to happen? Before Rand could say anything, Min walked towards him and pushed him down on the bed, his muscled body hitting the mattress harshly. 

"Get undress, Rand.", Min began unbuttoning her own blouse. Besides her, Aviendha was kissing Elayne´s neck, the golden-haired woman moaning at the feeling. Everything felt so much more intense now that they were all bonded. Rand could feel himself harden under his pants. Inside of his head, Lews Therin hummed. The Dragon Reborn watched Min undress and struggled to look at everything that was happening in front of him. Aviendha was now rubbing Elayne´s core softly, her gaze never leaving Rand´s icy blue eyes. The heir of Andor had her head thrown back, her mouth opened in pleasure. 

"Do I need to ask a second time?", Min said slipping out of her clothes. He came back to reality and started taking off his clothes quickly, his manhood feeling trapped inside of his smallclothes. He could feel the fire, the passion, and the lust every single one of them was feeling. It was strong, beautiful, raw, true. He licked his dry lips and took off the last piece of clothing. The maiden of the spear had stopped pleasuring Elayne and was now walking towards him. Min placed a kiss on Elayne´s lips and made them follow the ginger woman. 

"Since my first sister never bed you, you will thrust into her. I and Min will assist you. Who do you prefer to taste?", Aviendha said in a casual tone, like everything she had just said was completely innocent. Rand gasped and stood there, his mouth hanging opened. Light, how could she say so filthy things? Making me choose like this...

"Don´t just stand there, Rand, answer...Or we will choose for you.", Min said as Elayne grabbed Rand´s cock and began stroking it. The man let out a deep moan and grabbed Elayne´s golden hair. The lust was becoming more intense and Rand´s head and body buzzed with pleasure. Elayne´s bond seemed more lustful than scared, now. "You have no remedy, Rand Al´Thor," Min said, smiling to herself, "Fine, you can taste Aviendha." 

Before Rand could process what she had just said, Aviendha sat on top of his mouth, her lady parts rubbing on top of his mouth. He gasped for air but was met with more of the woman. Light, I am trapped, he thought as he struggled to lick her. Besides them, Elayne kissed Min passionately. "I can feel your lust, Min,...It´s so strong.", Elayne moaned as the short woman massaged her breasts. "It´s time, sister...", Aviendha said with a moan as Rand sucked on her clitoris, "Bed Rand." 

The golden-haired woman moaned and nodded, stroking Rand´s cock harder, the pre-cum dripping on her hand. She was nervous and she knew it was going to cause her pain at first but she had Min and Aviendha...She was not alone. With shaking legs she sat down on Rand´s manhood, slowly, the pain making her bite her lip. Light, this is flaming painful. 

"Elayne...", Rand moaned into Aviendha´s core. The maiden of the spear let him breathe and stare at Elayne. The emotions through the bond were now too much to bear. They could feel the love, the lust, the pain, the nervousness, the pleasure, everything. They felt like they were one. Min grabbed Elayne´s hand and let the woman squeeze it. "It´s just at first, I assure you. It will feel amazing." 

"Elayne, you look so beautiful.", Rand licked his lips from Aviendha´s wetness. He looked at the two women and blushed." You are all beautiful. I love you." The bond quivered with love and their bodies felt like they were on fire. Elayne started going up and down on Rand´s cock and the pain slowly started to fade, the pleasure replacing it. Aviendha brushed Min´s hair and sat down on top of Rand´s face again, moaning at the feeling of his tongue. 

Min gave Aviendha a kiss and grabbed Rand´s hand. She guided his fingers to her core and started masturbating herself with them. Rand felt like he was going to explode. The bond, Elayne around his cock, Aviendha´s juices filling his mouth, and now Min´s core against his fingers. Lews Therin howled inside of his head, Rand pushed him away. This was about them. 

The quiet room was now full of moans and sighs. Aviendha started feeling herself close to her climax as Rand stuck his tongue inside of her. Min inserted Rand´s fingers inside of her moist entrance and Elayne was thrusting harder than ever. The Dragon Reborn was completely dominated. He was at the mercy of them...And, light, he loved this feeling. All the pain and hurt he felt was locked away at that moment. He felt at peace, finally. He could feel Alanna through the bond but it was more like a distant feeling nothing compared to them. They were there, they were him. 

"I am going to climax soon, "Aviendha moaned, looking at the other two women. Min released her breath and nodded in agreement. The golden-haired woman placed her hands on top of Rand´s chest and began thrusting harder, her cheeks flushed. "I know, I can feel it... Light, I can bloody feel it.", Rand moaned as he sucked Aviendha harder. His cock twitched inside of Elayne. She felt amazing and tight. 

"Let´s all do it together,", Elayne managed to say. And just like that, they all came. It felt like an explosion inside of each of their bodies. They could feel their orgasm and the other person´s climax. Aviendha squeezed Rand´s head with her thighs, her insides contracting with pleasure. Min grabbed Rand´s arm and moaned as she twitched around his long fingers. Elayne threw her head back and felt her lady parts shake as Rand´s sperm filled her. His cock was throbbing inside of her so violently she could weep. 

The Dragon Reborn struggled to breathe as Aviendha´s juices flooded his face and his orgasm took over him. He could feel his cock burn with lust. He closed his eyes and moaned each of their names. The bond was stronger than ever. 

After a couple of minutes of heavy breathing, the three women removed themselves from Rand, leaving the man lying there, breathless. "You have shown that you love us, Rand Al´Thor. You honor us," Aviendha said, her legs still shaking, Min laid next to Rand and Elayne followed her. Their bodies were shining with sweat. The bond was now quiet but it still had the love and feelings of every person. 

"Thank you, Rand.", Elayne said kissing Rand´s lips. The man smiled and gave each of them a small kiss, their faces still burning. They held each other there and let themselves drift off into a deep dreamless sleep. They were at peace. They were one.


	5. Surrender (Rand X Berelain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several attempts at getting Rand in her bed, Berelain finally manages to make the man surrender to her.
> 
> kinks: none just very very light femdom

The night in Cairhien was strange and cold. Inside of the city, Rand Al´Thor was sitting in his room, his mind flooding with a million thoughts. The big decorated bedroom had several Dragon banners and a big fireplace that was keeping him from freezing to death. Kill every single one of them, before it´s late, Lews Therin wept inside of his head. Be quiet, you madman. Rand rubbed his temples and sighed as he continued reading about the history of Cairhien. Suddenly, a knock on the wooden door was heard. "Come in." 

"Good night, Lord Dragon. The First of Mayene wishes to speak to you,", a maid said bowing her head. The aiel man sighed again and licked his lips in frustration. Berelain had been after him since they first met. The damn woman wouldn´t simply let go of him no matter what he did. He had tried to scare her several times but she was very stubborn. One time he weaved air and created a thick wall beneath them, Berelain certainly got frightened for a couple of seconds but then, there she went with her words that could even make Mat blush. She was certainly a beautiful woman, probably the most beautiful woman Rand had ever seen. Her long brown dark hair and her plump lips made it difficult for Rand not to stare at her...Light, it´s too late for this, Rand thought as he lifted his head and looked at the bowing maid. 

"Tell her we will speak in the morning," Rand spat trying to make the woman leave. The maid simply swallowed dryly and very slowly raised her gaze towards him. She too was quite beautiful, almost similar to Min. 

"I am afraid that lady Berelain insisted it was tonight, my Lord Dragon. She told me it was of extreme urgency."Rand growled loudly and got up, his dragon-marked arms hanging low next to his torso. "Thank you. You can leave now, I will meet her now.", and with that, the shaking maid bowed her head again and left the room with quick steps. Rand hated how everyone seemed to either fear him or despise him. He left his warm room and hissed at the contrast of the temperatures. Light, it´s freezing cold, tonight. 

He walked towards Berelain´s chambers and was met with several servants and lords who tried their best to bow lower than the other. He ignored them all. Berelain is a fine-looking woman, hmm, Lews Therin hummed inside of his head. Rand tugged his earlobe and continued walking, his quick steps echoing through the stone hallways. After a couple of lefts and turns, he was in front of Berelain´s chambers. He took a deep breath in and knocked loudly on the door. He began hearing heavy footsteps and was met with Rhuarc. The red-haired man bowed in front of Rand as he saw who it was. "I see you, Car'a'carn.", Rand nodded and looked inside of the room. Berelain was sitting in front of a desk, her silk thin dress hanging low on her pale bosom. She had a touch of mischief on her eyes, something the Dragon Reborn knew was going to be a problem. "Berelain called for me?" 

"Yes, Car'a'carn.", Rhuarc answered stepping aside and revealing the First of Mayene. "May you always find water and shade.", and with that, he closed the door behind them. Berelain smiled at Rand and bowed her head very low, her breasts almost slipping out of her red dress. Rand tried not to stare too much but it was nearly impossible. Such a beautiful woman, Lews Therin whispered in his ear. Be quiet, I said!. Rand growled trying to shut the man up. 

"You asked for me?", Rand said with a firm and cold voice. He wasn´t going to let this woman have her way with him, he just wasn't. The plump woman rose from her chair and took a strand of hair away from her almond eyes. The light of the fireplace behind her making the already thin silk dress basically invisible. Rand blushed as he noticed he could see her almost naked. "Yes, Rand, I did.", she walked towards him, her soft fingers playing with the laces of her dress, "You have tried to ignore me for too long. I am not some tavern maid and I always get what I want."Berelain´s dress fell on the ground and Rand´s breathing stopped. Light, she has gone mad! 

"Have you lost your damn mind, woman?!", Rand said turning around quickly and hiding his flushed cheeks. You fool, she is the First of Mayene, don´t speak to her like this! Berelain laughed, a rich and loud laugh. The sound echoed inside of the room and made Rand´s temper rise. The Dragon Reborn wasn´t going to surrender to her so easily. The woman moved towards his back and grabbed his body from behind, her big breasts squeezing against his muscled shoulders. Rand´s heart was racing inside of his chest and his pants began feeling tighter than usual. He could easily weave a wall of air and move her away from him but the damn woman was holding him in such a way, he couldn´t think properly. "My lady, we can´t. It´s not proper." Rand whispered, trying to calm himself down. Ilyena, my dear Ilyena!, Lews Therin howled. 

"I want you, Rand. I do not care if it isn´t proper. In Mayene we are not so formal and it´s perfectly normal to do this type of thing," she began kissing the back of his neck, her hot breath making him shiver, "Besides, I have never been with a man like you." Rand's breathe was now completely out of control. All his serenity was gone and his manhood grew quicker by the second. Blood and bloody ashes, she is basically begging me to take her...Can I resist any longer? 

"My Lady, I-",Rand´s words were cut by a long moan as Berelain grabbed his manhood harshly,"Berelain, if we do this, we have to marry."The First of Mayene laughed again, this time into Rand´s burning hot ears. The Dragon blushed even harder not just because of how Berelain was rubbing his manhood softly, but because he felt like he was being mocked. He had lived almost all of his life in Edmonds´ Field so it wasn´t a surprise he still had some traditional ways of thinking. "We will not marry, Rand Al´thor, not for now, at least... Stop worrying about values and honor and just simply surrender". 

Rand couldn´t take it anymore, so in a quick spin, he was face to face with her. The woman´s eyes were shining with lust and her nipples were hard from the cold of standing there naked. Inside of Rand´s head, Lews Therin screamed and hummed, a sound the aiel man tried to push away with all of his strength. "I have only been with two women before, forgive me if I won´t pleasure you properly, Berelain.", the woman cupped his face and forced his chin up, his blue eyes meeting hers in a strong stare. She pressed their lips together and immediately pushed her tongue inside of his mouth. They danced there, each trying to dominate the other. Rand grabbed Berelain´s round bottom and squeezed it harshly, making the woman moan into his mouth. "Light, enough teasing, Rand Al´Thor. I want you.", Berelain ripped Rand´s blouse open and licked her lips as she stared at his pale body. 

The man blushed and cursed at himself for feeling like a stable boy during his first kiss. He was the most powerful man in the world, he had everything and yet, there he was blushing because a woman looked at him with desire. "You are one of the most beautiful men I have ever met." The First of Mayene passed her hands through his chest and pushed the ripped blouse to the floor. Rand hissed at the cold and went to kiss her again. His actions were stopped by a finger. "What are y-", Berelain got to her knees and began unlacing his pants quickly, her fingers showing no struggle. Rand widened his eyes and tried to come up with options as to what she was planning on doing. His first time with Aviendha and then Min was passionate and pleasure but this was so different. This was new. 

Berelain removed his smallclothes and opened her mouth in hunger as she saw Rand´s manhood. It was red, shining with pre-cum, and basically throbbing with anticipation. She bit her lip and without warning wrapped her mouth around him. The Dragon shut his eyes and, like something took over him, moaned loudly. Blood and bloody ashes, this feels amazing, he thought as he involuntarily bucked his lips against her mouth, making the woman gag a little. Berelain smirked against him and worked her tongue up and down his shaft, tracing every vein she could find. Berelain had never been shy her whole life and this was the living proof of that. The way she took him more and more made it very clear to Rand that she had done this before, perhaps multiple times. 

"Slow down, Berelain, I am almost reaching my limit."Rand managed to say as the woman sucked harder and with her free hands massaged his balls. She nodded and gave him one last lick before released him with one loud pop. The First of Mayene placed a last kiss on his leaking slit and got up, kissing him. Rand could now taste his pre-cum and moaned again as the woman forced his hand against her breasts. "I want you inside of me, now.", she ordered, placing her hand on his sharp jaw. 

The Dragon Reborn nodded eagerly and lifted her up suddenly, making the woman gasp in surprise. Berelain laughed amused and held onto his broad shoulders. Rand moved her on top of her bed and spread her big thighs. He took a moment to stare at her again and, despite the circumstances, found himself blushing. Light, she is perfect. He lowered his head and began placing kisses all over her stomach, inner thighs, and finally her wet core. The brown-haired woman moaned by the action and grabbed a handful of his red hair, pushing him down. Rand smirked proudly at her reaction and continued placing small teasing kisses all over her entrance and clitoris, her juices rubbing against his nose and lips. She tasted amazing. 

He continued teasing her like this until the woman was a moaning mess. She had her nipples rock hard and her mouth was releasing moans and soft breathes. "I want to feel you, Rand...Please.", she begged, making him smile in pity. Rand placed one last kiss to her core and rubbed his cock with pre-cum, it was so hard it hurt. "Tell me if it hurts and I will stop.", Berelain opened her eyes and smirked. "Don´t flatter yourself, Rand." The man snickered and thrust into her harshly. Light, she is so tight and slippery, he thought as he grabbed her arms pinning them to the bed for support. The woman screamed as he pushed himself all the way in. Light, he is so big. 

"Move, flaming move!", she said as he tried to control his breathing. Rand agreed and started going in and out of her, his back muscles contracting with each movement. All the teasing, all the anticipation she had created was finally exploding. He had dreamt of this, he had thought about taking her. It was so much better than he ever had predicted. Her sweet melodic voice moaned his name over and over again, her walls clenched around his hard manhood, her breasts pushed against his chest. "Blood and bloody ashes, Berelain...", he moaned as he grabbed her wrists with more strength. The woman didn´t seem to bother by the restraints, in fact, it made her more lustful. He was the most powerful man in the world and he was moaning her name. Her, Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron. It was her who was making him feel this way. No other woman. Her. Berelain smiled at the thought and opened her eyes to stare at him. His red hair was falling on top of her forehead and his pale skin was now flushed red. He looked like a wild animal. 

"Who is the most gorgeous woman in the world, Rand Al´Thor?", she asked as he thrust harder against her. Rand tried to catch his breath and began attacking her neck with kisses and licks. "You, Light, you!"; he answered into her soft tender skin. Berelain moaned again and felt that her orgasm was near. She was so close already. "I am going to climax soon, my Lord Dragon.", she warned as his cock hit her special place inside of her. She screamed at the pleasure this gave her. How could someone so inexperienced be so good at this? 

"Me too, Light.", Rand moaned pinning her wrists harder as he moved quicker. The sweat coming from his chest started dripping onto her breasts. The man started feeling his balls tighten and, without warning, came deep inside of her, his hot sperm filling her. Berelain gasped and let herself go, her climax hitting her. 

Rand felt her walls contract around his burning cock and his vision went blurry, his mind completely overcome with pleasure. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and moaned as the woman arched her back and wrapped her shaking legs around his waist. Berelain was climaxing as hard as she could, her clitoris throbbed, and her lady parts ached and burned. She rode her orgasm with a few more thrusts and began panting. 

"Light..", Rand said as his tired manhood started to go soft inside of her. Berelain pressed a kiss to his lips and bit his lip, making him gasp. She smiled and pushed him off of her, her body shaking. The First of Mayene laughed and cleaned the sweat from her forehead. "What is so amusing?" Berelain turned to meet Rand´s tired expression and cupped his cheek. "For someone who didn´t want this, you sure took me roughly." Rand began blushing and tried to hide his face with a kiss. Light, this woman has no shame whatoesever.


	6. To require a boon (Rand X Aviendha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a rewrite of chapter 5 of A Memory of Light, "To require a boon". Some fans, including myself, were a little bit frustrated at the lack of passion and love that Sanderson wrote Rand and Aviendha´s relationship so, as requested, here is a closer and detailed look at one of the times they got together. 
> 
> kinks: none

He used another wave of warm water to remove the soap, then pulled most of the wetness away, leaving them damp but not soaked. He dumped the water back into the barrel and, with a hint of reluctance, released saidin. They were completely bare inside of Rand´s tent, the air smelling of soap and water. Aviendha had her red hair dripping down her shoulders and her face had a shocked expression. 

Aviendha was panting. “That… That was completely crackbrained and irresponsible.”

“Thank you,” he said, fetching a towel and tossing it to her. The aiel woman grabbed it and dried herself quickly, her naked body showing a few scars and bruises. Aviendha would never be a milk-softened lady like those from the courts of Cairhien and Tear. Rand liked that just fine. The man continued eyeing her and smiled. Light, she is so beautiful. 

“Rand,” Aviendha said, stepping up to him. “Today, I will require a boon.” She laid her hand on his arm. Rand frowned, placed his hand on top of hers, and started brushing her harsh fingers. 

“What boon?” he asked. “I’m not certain I could deny you anything today, Aviendha,” Rand whispered with a soft smile, his words making the woman blush a deep red. 

“I’m not yet certain what it will be.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You needn’t understand,” she said. “And you needn’t promise me you will agree. I felt I needed to give you a warning, as one does not ambush a lover. My boon will require you to change your plans, perhaps in a drastic way, and it will be important.”The woman said clenching her jaw and staring him down. She was nervous about this, mostly because she didn´t like to not understand things. In another way, Aviendha despised worrying Rand. He could be an absolute idiot sometimes with a need of a few slaps on his bottom but, she still loved him, deeply. 

“All right…” Rand said raising his eyebrows and cupping her face, assuring her it was okay. Aviendha gave him a small smile and without warning, kissed him, their freshly bathed bodies pressing hard against each other. Light, she felt like a girl. 

"Take me, Rand. Now and here," She commanded breaking the kiss and pressing their foreheads together. Rand exhaled a breath in lust and grinned at her. 

"As I said, I am not certain I could deny you anything today, Aviendha.", and with that, he pressed their lips together once again. Unlike her scarred and harsh skin, her lips were soft and gentle. Rand loved the taste and feel of her. The thing about his three lovers is that every single woman was different. Min was fiery and passionate. Elayne was gentle and delicate. Aviendha was harsh and gentle at the same time. Each was their own person and Rand loved them equally. Light, he really did. But right now, this was about his aiel lover. 

He grabbed her closer and tried to fuse their bodies into one, desperate to feel all of her. Aviendha moaned into the kiss and grabbed his back, her nails carving inside of his skin. "I love you, Aviendha," Rand confessed, his whisper making the woman´s skin tingle. She weaved Air and wrapped it around them, their bodies lifting softly. Rand chuckled and looked at the scene. "What are you doing?", he asked as he was lifted towards their bed. 

"I don´t want to leave your body, Rand Al´ Thor, and walking takes time," she said as they both fell on the soft mattress. Aviendha brushed her fiery hair away from her face and looked at him. Rand had his back against the bed and his waist was wrapped by the woman´s thighs.

"Are you becoming a soft wetlander, Aviendha?", he said with amusement, "I thought the aiel loved walking." 

The woman blushed deeply and lowered her gaze in shame. Light, was she? "You are right, Rand. I have toh." 

"I am playing a joke, Aviendha. You don´t have toh.", he said with a smile, forcing her gaze up to meet his. The woman snickered and started kissing him again, this time with more passion. Rand gasped and the woman slipped her tongue inside of his mouth, exploring every corner. Blood and bloody ashes, he thought as he felt her core rub against his manhood. 

Aviendha bit his lips gently and grabbed his cock, pumping it slowly. Rand moaned at the movement and bucked his hips into her mouth, begging her to go faster. The woman obeyed and started picking up her pace, her own lady parts dripping with pleasure. 

"I want you to take me like it´s our last night on this word, Rand Al´Thor.", she said with a moan. Rand looked at her light eyes and smiled, an innocent, childish smile. He felt his chest burn with love and his stomach twist with a sweet and warm feeling. Love. Deep and pure. "I will, Aviendha, I will." 

He began feeling his eyes water a little from all these strong emotions and laughed at himself. A few months ago he would have never cried at something like this, in fact, he wouldn´t have cried at anything. But now...Now he was different. He was whole. 

"Did I say something to offend you? You are crying.", Aviendha asked bringing both of her hands to his cheeks to clean his tears. She looked very worried and Rand kissed her hands in comfort. 

"You could never offend me, Aviendha.", and with that, he pushed himself inside of her. The woman moaned in surprise and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. Rand groaned at the feeling and pushed up his torso, making the woman sit on his lap. He grabbed her back gently and connected their bodies stronger. He ached for her. 

"Look at me. Look at me when you bed me.", she asked, biting her lip as he thrust into her throbbing core. Rand exhaled in pleasure and opened his blue eyes, his gaze meeting hers, immediately. They were breathing into each other mouths, their red hairs tangling in a fiery puddle. Aviendha´s legs shook as the man grabbed her waist up and down. She kissed Rand again and moaned loudly. Light, this feels amazing. 

The man broke the kiss and wrapped his hand on her bottom. Despite only having one hand, Aviendha didn´t pay mind to this. Rand was there. Rand was hers. 

"Light, I am close.", Rand whispered, squeezing her bottom and thrusting harder. The woman nodded in agreement and started rubbing her clitoris with one hand. She was throbbing and dripping. The feeling of him and her fingers made her lose part of her vision. "Let´s do it together."

Rand removed his hand and grabbed her back again, pushing her closer to me. He was thrusting like there was no tomorrow, every muscle ached on his body. He felt that familiar knot on his lower stomach and, with one last thrust, came. He felt his seed fill her insides, their essence mixing. "Aviendha,", he moaned as the woman contracted around his rock-hard cock. 

Aviendha grabbed onto him for dear life and let her orgasm hit her. She felt on fire. Her sensitive nipples pressed against his chest and her core throbbed. She could feel all of the blood rushing to her head as her mind was overthrown in pleasure. Aviendha gave a long and loud moan and let herself drift into the feeling. 

After a couple of seconds of standing still and panting, Rand placed a kiss on her dry lips. "I love you, shade of my heart.", he said, making the woman blush. Aviendha forced her eyes open and looked at him, her face burning from her climax. "My heart is yours, Rand Al´Thor.", she replied kissing his abused lips. 

They stood there for a moment, neither of them wanting to remove themselves from each other´s bodies. Rand was hers, she was his and they were one.


	7. Negotiation (Berelain X Galad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perrin just wants an end to his fight with the Whitecloaks. After being left with no choice, he sends Berelain to negotiate with Galad. 
> 
> Kinks: femdom, teasing, a little bit of orgasm denial, begging.

Perrin rubbed his beard and fingered the axe on his belt. He was once again staring at a couple of maps, realizing once again that they were surrounded by the Whitecloaks. He had tried several times to talk sense into Galad´s head, but the Lord Captain Commander didn´t pay him any attention. He truly was focused on punishing Perrin´s past crimes. What an insufferable man, Perrin thought, slamming his fist against the wooden table, the impact making the candles flicker. "Husband, what if I go talk to him?", Faile asked, caressing his beard gently. He looked at the woman and sighed again. 

"I won´t let you be alone with the Whitecloaks, Faile. It´s too dangerous."Faile removed her hand and folded her arms beneath her breasts. She smelled outraged.

"I am not some village´s girl who can´t handle herself, Perrin!", she spat releasing a loud sniff. Light, why does she always twist my words like this?, Perrin complained to himself as he raised his eyes to meet hers. Her dark eyes were locked in an intense stare. "I know you aren´t! Light, just stay near me, okay?"Faile opened her mouth to protest but something made her stop. Someone had entered the tent. 

"You called for me, my Lord?", Berelain said with a smirk. Despite the cold night, the woman wore a thin blue dress with a small coat around her shoulders. The crown of Mayene stood on top of her long brown hair. Faile´s scent changed from outraged to complete rage. 

"What are doing here, Berelain?", Faile asked, her voice as cold as ice. Perrin grabbed his wife´s hand gently and kissed her, assuring her that he was hers. Faile´s scent changed once again, this time Perrin couldn´t quite comprehend what he was smelling. "Go back to your tent, my love, I have an important matter to treat with Berelain." 

Faile removed her hand from his grip harshly and, without a word, strolled out of the tent, her loud footsteps bringing a grin to Berelain´s face. Light, I don´t understand women as well as Mat or Rand. Berelain cleared her throat and basically danced her away closer to the blacksmith. The man tensed up and backed away immediately. Leave me alone, woman! 

"I have a job for you, Berelain.", he said harshly, breaking her smirk. The First of Mayene coughed in annoyance and brushed a hair out of her cleavage. 

"What is it, Perrin?", her voice was as equally cold as Faile´s. Perrin handed her the map he had just been observing and brushed his beard again. 

"As you can see, we are completely surrounded. I have tried to talk to the Captain Lord Commander of the Children of the Light but the man is either a fool or simply does not care," he pointed to the Whitecloaks´ camp," I need you to go talk to him...To Galad, I mean." 

"And tell him what?", she said, closing the map and dropping it on top of the table again. Perrin´s cheeks began blushing and he struggled to speak again. Light, how am I going to tell her...

"I need you to negotiate with him...Using any methods you dim necessary," he stared at her pale bosom and coughed, "I am running out of options, Berelain. You are our last chance." The woman in front of him widened her eyes and suddenly laughed, a strong, mocking laugh. He could smell amusement and frustration, the scent flooding his sharp nose. 

"I have been told and called many things, Perrin, but nothing will ever top this...Is this who you think I am? Some whore you can use for your personal achievements?", Perrin´s ears flushed and he lowered his eyes in shame. Light, if my da heard me talk like this to a lady...He is gone, now. Dead because of the Whitecloaks. Perrin clenched his jaw and regained all the strength he could to pronounce his next words. "It does not matter what you are, Berelain. I have to put an end to this and you will do as I command.", his voice sounded like thunder. Berelain backed away in surprise but quickly composed herself. 

"Fine, I will do it. Not because you command me, but because I chose to.", and with that, she left the tent. Perrin sighed and sat in a chair, his mind racing with a million thoughts. Light, she had to succeed. 

Berelain swallowed dryly and removed her jacket and crown, her naked shoulders tingling with the cold air of the night. She had been with many people and done many things but this was certainly a first. Light, she didn´t even know how this Galad looked like...Berelain pushed away from her thoughts and began walking towards the Whitecloaks´ camp. 

As she came closer to the first tent a couple of men in white armour stopped her. They wore a sword at their belts. "State your name, woman." 

"I am Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron, First of Mayene, and I am here to talk to your Captain Lord Commander.", she lifted her head and tried to show no fear. The two guards looked at her figure and a small smirk began showing on their faces. They looked at each other and snickered. "Very well, the Lord Commander is in the tent next to that guard.", one of them said eyeing her again. 

Light, men are so predictable, they see a pretty woman and everything they were trained to do is forgotten, Berelain thought. She bowed her head and started walking towards Galad´s tent. Around her, every guard stared at her. Each soldier had thoughts about her and each one of those thoughts could make you blush more than the other. Berelain felt this gaze on her but she showed no signs of noticing, she had a task to do, and she was going to succeed. 

She arrived at the white tent and took a deep breathe in before entering it. Inside, Galad stood, his back towards her. Berelain looked at his black hair and cleared her throat making the man turn in surprise. "Good night, Lord Commander, I am Berelain. You may recognize me from when you went to meet with Lord Perrin," Berelain had her eyes lowered in respect."I have a few words from him." 

"Who let you in? What words?", Galad said, his voice deep. Berelain looked up and her heart began racing. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His face was perfect, his body perfect, everything about him was perfect. She tried her best not to open her mouth in amazement. Perhaps this isn´t going to be so difficult, after all, Berelain thought. 

"Commande-Galad, you don´t mind if I call you by your first name, right, my Lord?", she asked, giving him no time to answer. Her dress hanged low below her plump breasts, "I beg you to make a truce with Perrin. This is childish and my Lord needs all the help he can get for the Last Battle.", she said, her voice sweet and hypnotic. Light, it had been some time since she had seduced a man into something. Galad was having some trouble focusing on her face, Berelain´s cleavage making his eyes slip. 

What a beautiful woman, he thought. He couldn´t. He had honor and he could never give in to his desires. He swallowed dryly and lifted his eyes to her face. "I have already made my decision, lady Berelain. Until Perrin faces the consequences of his actions, there will be no truce. You can leave now, it´s far too cold for a woman of your stature to be out." Berelain smiled to herself and started walking towards him, her breasts bouncing with each step. Galad cleared his throat and tried to remain calm. 

"If it´s too cold for me, perhaps, the Lord Commander wishes to warm me?", she said, grabbing his hand and placing it on top of her bosom. Galad´s body froze up. He couldn't move and he most certainly couldn´t think properly. I can´t! I won´t!, he shouted to himself, his hand removing itself from her. 

"It´s time for you to leave, my lady.", Berelain grabbed his face and pressed their lips together. She grabbed the back of his neck and forced his arms around her waist, his hand almost touching her bottom. Light, his lips are perfect. 

"I can´t...We can´t. I have dedicated my life to the Children of the Light.", Galad said, pushing her away. Berelain looked at his crotch and noticed a rather big bulge. The man barely touched her and he was already this aroused! Had he never been with a woman before?

"I know you want this, Galad. I can see it...Tell me, have you ever been with someone?", her voice was like music to his ears. Galad's breathe stopped at her question and he tried to hide his embarrassment. There he was, a strong leader struggling to tell a woman the truth. 

"As I said, I dedicated my life to the Children of the Light. Berelain pl-", his words were cut off by Berelain´s hand on top of his arousal. The tall man moaned and covered his mouth in surprise. Berelain grabbed his hand and inserted one finger inside of her mouth, sucking the digit slowly. Galad couldn´t leave even if he wanted to, his legs were stuck to the ground, the man was speechless. She´s so flaming beautiful...Light, help me! 

"Let me take care of you, Lord Commander.", Berelain moaned, releasing his finger from her wet mouth. The Commander sucked in a breath and, despite everything, nodded, begging her to. Berelain smirked in achievement and unlaced her dress, the silk material falling on the ground. Galad eyed her breasts and lady parts and grabbed her nipples. Blood and bloody ashes, she had big breasts. 

The First of Mayene moaned as he pinched her hard nipples and her fingers started removing his clothes. After a couple of seconds, Galad was left in his smallclothes, his cock begging to be released. Berelain grabbed his hand and gave him a kiss. "Go lay on the bed.", she ordered. Galad nodded eagerly and did as he was told. 

"For a Commander, you are good at receiving orders,", she teased, walking towards him, her figure shining under the candlelights. Galad blushed and stared as her breasts bounced with each step, it was almost hypnotizing. Berelain noticed his hunger and stranded him with her body, her core sitting on top of the thin fabric of his smallclothes. She could feel his cock pressing against her, desperate to take her. 

The woman admired his body and lowered herself, her lips stopping in front of his crotch. She smirked at his reaction and palmed him through the fabric, the man basically screaming at the contact. "Be quiet, now...We don´t want the soldiers to hear us, do we?", and with that she removed his smallclothes, freeing his big and throbbing cock. Berelain widened her eyes at the sight of it. It was big, red, and begging for her. Light, what a sight to see. 

"Please, touch it...Please", Berelain looked up at him and without breaking eye contact wrapped her lips around his head, sucking softly. Galad threw his head back and moaned, his hips bucking into her. After many years of depriving himself of any sexual pleasure, he was finally surrendering to it. The handsome man grabbed her hair and pushed her down on his shaft. Berelain gladly obliged and pumped her head up and down on him, her tongue licking his veins. He tasted wonderful. 

"You are perfect, Galad.", she moaned, the vibration causing more friction to Galad´s manhood. The Commander had his eyes shut and his abs were tense in despair. He was so close to his finish and Berelain had barely started. 

"Berelain, I am going to-", the woman removed her mouth quickly and sat on top of his chest again, her wet core leaving a trail on his skin. Galad opened his eyes in frustration and looked at her, a pleading look on his face. "I was so close, Light!", he moaned as she bit her lip and rubbed her breasts. 

"I know, but you don´t get to finish just yet my Lord Commander.", she placed a kiss on his lips and licked them before grabbing his manhood again. The lack of touch had increased his sensitivity, so when the woman started jerking him, he felt near the edge all over again. Berelain noticed this and smirked to herself. 

"Please...Berelain, please.", Galad moaned but Berelain ignored him. She positioned her entrance against his head and pushed his big cock inside of her. The woman hissed in pleasure and adjusted to his size. I have never been with someone this big before, she commented, biting her lips hardly. Galad was completely lost with pleasure and frustration. He could feel his cock hurting with the need for release. He was burning hot and the warmth of her insides increased this. 

"Light, you are big.", Berelain moaned as she moved up and down. Her pace was excruciatingly slow and Galad had tears forming in his eyes. He wanted to release so badly. His lip was now stained with blood because of how harshly the man was biting it. "Berelain, please...Faster...I-I...Need.", he couldn´t form full sentences. Everything was blurry. His vision, his mind. 

Berelain smirked at his despair and licked a tear from his cheek. She had him right here she wanted him. Galad wasn´t one to break his word, so if she could have him promise her to have a truce with Perrin, she would succeed in her task. "I will let you climax once you,", she thrust harder on top of him, "Give me your word on how you are going to have a truce with Perrin. Promise me and you shall have your so desired release."

Galad moaned again and grabbed her waist, his grip leaving a mark on her soft skin. He licked the sweat that dripped from his nose and looked at her. Berelain was looking at him with victory, she knew she had won. "You have my word...You have...Please. Please.", he begged as he struggled to stop himself from letting go. 

"Good boy.", Berelain whispered, placing a kiss on top of his flushed neck, she could feel his heartbeat against her lips. She started rubbing her clitoris and after a long moan she finally said, "Climax, Galad."

The Commander released a sob as he felt his cock twist and throb, his balls tighten painfully hard. He grabbed her waist for support and rode his orgasm into her. His senses were lost from him as he let the pleasure overtake him. His muscles shook and his mouth remained open as quiet moans and whimpers escaped from it. Light, am I going to die? 

Berelain´s orgasm came to her as Galad´s seed filled her insides, the hot liquid overflooding her. She wrapped her hands around Galad´s neck and threw her head back, her black hair dropping on her sweaty back. Her nipples were red and hard and her core was throbbing and spilling with Galad´s seed and her own juices. She was panting. 

"Light, Galad...", she said, looking back at the man. Berelain realized she had been gripping his throat so she let go, making him gasp for air. Galad coughed and placed his arms on top of the mattress, his arms too tired to move. The First of Mayene removed herself from him and moaned at the loss of contact. She had succeeded. Galad had given her his word and Perrin had what he wanted, she felt like laughing. 

"You have made the correct decision, Galad.", she said with an almost tender voice. The man was still panting, too exhausted to say anything. He knew he had lost. Light, would could he have been such a fool! Giving away his word like that just for carnal pleasure. There was no turning back now...He had to fulfill his promise. 

Berelain stared at the ceiling and smiled. Galad was going to be hers, one way or another.


	8. My Lord Dragon (Illyria (original) X Rand)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illyria was a dragonsworn woman. She followed and dedicated her whole life to the Dragon Reborn, the man who was going to save the world from the Shadow. Illyria wanted to prove her loyalty, so she gave Rand Al´Thor something he wouldn´t forget. 
> 
> kinks: oral pleasure

Illyria raised her brown eyes and smoothed her skirts, the light fabric brushing against her sun-kissed skin. She looked at the tray of food in front of her and observed the cooks, the kitchen smelled of honey cakes and a stew that Ilyeria could just salivate thinking about. She was a tall woman from Ghealdan. The woman no longer lived there, she decided to follow Logain, the false Dragon, when he proclaimed himself and set chaos to the country. Illyria was beyond disappointed when she heard that Logain was not the true Lord of the Morning. She brushed her brown hair and tighten her plump lips into a tight line, "Is the food ready for the Lord Dragon?", she asked with a hint of impatience.

"Yes, it is, woman! Stop rushing me and leave the kitchen," one of the cooks said with a growl. Illyria snickered angrily and grabbed the tray, her experienced hands not spilling any of the food. She walked with her head high. Bringing something to the Lord Dragon was of extreme honor and privilege. 

When Logain fell and was stilled by the Aes Sedai, Illyria found herself wandering the streets, her whole purpose had vanished. She explored the grand cities she had heard about in her childhood. During one of her travels, she heard a few men speak of a true Dragon by the name of Rand Al´Thor. The woman couldn´t believe her ears. Light saves us, could this man be the true Dragon? After some investigating and eavesdropping, she concluded that he, indeed, was. Illyria chased after him for many months, but in a wild coincidence, she found him here, in Tear. The woman managed to find a job in the city and after some hard work and a few favors here and there, she found herself serving as a maid to the Dragon. 

"State your name and business.", an aiel guard asked, his spear in position. Illyria never had a real fondness for the Aiel, she avoided them to be true, but, they were dragonsworn so she had to respect them. The woman cleared her throat and lifted the tray. "My name is Ilyeria and I am here to bring the Lord Dragon his supper," she said, her accent giving away her place of birth, "It won't take long."

The Aiel man nodded and stepped aside, revealing the door of Rand´s chambers. He knocked at the door gently and waited until it was opened. "What is it, Rhuarc?", Illyria heard as footsteps approached the door. She could feel her heartbeat rise. Light, I am in the presence of the Dragon Reborn. 

Rand opened the door and looked at the woman, his eyes trying to see through her. She held her breathe at the sight of him. Despite never really liking the Aiel that much, Illyria did find them very appealing to look at. Their tallness, their blue eyes, and vivid red hair made even the most serious person blush. Rand Al´Thor was the perfect example of true Aiel beauty. "It´s already time for supper?", he said to himself, "Very well, come in." 

Rhuarc nodded and let the maid enter Rand´s chambers, inside she could see a fireplace burning and a series of maps on a table. She avoided looking at them in respect and, without looking at Rand, put the tray on top of the table. The food was releasing smoke and Ilyeria couldn´t stop herself from smelling it again before she turned around to face the man. He had his arms crossed and looked at her with an expression she couldn´t discover. "Thank you, that will be all."

Illyria nodded and tried her best not to show any signs of nervousness. Light, the Dragon really spoke to me. She started walking towards the door but a thought made her stop. Rand would never truly know how much the woman loved him. It was not a love like some village girls had for a man, it was a pure and strong devotion. Illyria would give her own life if he commanded. She took a deep breath in and clenched her fists, her bronzed cheeks showing a hint of redness. "My Lord Dragon, I just want to confess something before I leave you."Light, she had gone mad! Speaking to the Dragon like some girl. 

Rand narrowed his blue eyes and tried to figure out what the woman was going to say, inside of his head, Lews Therin screamed in fear. She is a witch!! Kill her before she uses you!! Light! Rand sighed and pushed the madman´s voice into a soft whisper. "What is it? I am a bit busy, I am afraid.", he said, his voice affirmative but kind. 

How could the woman show him how much he meant to her? She tried to think of the words, tried to form full sentences on how she felt but...She couldn´t. It was something too strong to pronounce, too intense to show through speech. The Light save me, how can I do this?, as she thought this, her eyes widened. Illyria looked up and without thinking she got to her knees. Rand backed away in surprise but the woman looked up at him, her face a few inches away from his manhood. 

"Get up, there´s no need to kneel before me.", he said, his voice shaking with concern, "Light, get up, woman!", Illyria brushed a strand of hair away from her face and raised her hands, her fingertips resting on top of Rand´s crotch. Blood and Bloody ashes, she has gone mad! Lews Therin howled inside of his head. 

"My Lord Dragon, my name is Illyria. I am your faithful servant and I want to prove to your Highness how much you mean to me.", she licked her dry lips and applied some pressure to Rand´s cock, "I can´t express how I feel with words so, please, let me prove it to you in another way. I walk in the Light."Rand widened his eyes as he felt all the blood rush to his private area. He could easily wave a wall of Air and push the woman away but her fingers made him reconsider his decision. 

"Light, you don´t have to prove anything!", he tried to make his voice steady," I acknowledge your loyalty, Illyria... There is no-", his words were cut off when the woman unlaced his pants quickly. Rand´s pale and muscled legs were now bare, the only thing separating his manhood from her, were his smallclothes. Illyria kissed his inner things, her warm lips making Rand hiss. 

"Let me do this, my Lord Dragon.", she whispered against his skin, licking his head through the thin fabric. Rand bit back a moan and nodded, finally giving in. Light, it has been a while since I have been with such a beautiful woman, he thought looking at her rather large bosom. Her grey dress was buttoned up all the way to her neck and the man groaned in frustration. Rand began weaving Air and the buttons started snapping, her chest now fully showing. Illyria gasped as she began unlacing his smallclothes. 

"Light, you are beautiful.", he moaned as he grabbed a handful of her brown hair. The servant inhaled a breathe as his manhood sprung out of his clothes. She stared at it and began admiring every piece of him. She ran her fingers through his veins, his long shaft, his balls, and stopped at his already leaking slit. I wouldn´t have expected anything less from the Dragon, she thought, rubbing his thighs slowly. Illyria could stay there, taking a look at him, but she knew he needed pleasure. 

Illyria gave one last look at his defined abdomen and wrapped her warm lips around his head. The man moaned and, without warning, pushed her head all the way down on him, the movement making her gag. "Yeah, just like that."Illyria blushed at his praise. 

The brown-haired woman opened her mouth wider and struggled to take all of him, her lips were spilling with saliva. She looked up and saw his hungry eyes looking at her, begging for her. Illyria could die, she had never felt so proud of herself. The Dragon Reborn wanted her. Just her. She was just a woman with no royal titles or importance but there she was, pleasuring the Lord of the Morning. 

Illyria pushed away from her wandering thoughts and put her attention back on him. She noticed how his balls were full and red so she started massaging them, her hands cupping every single piece of skin. Rand moaned again, a low and deep sound. The sound of a powerful man. "You have such a skilled mouth, Light.", he said, his voice breaking as the woman took all of him again. 

Rand´s manhood was way too big to fit everything inside the woman´s mouth, so with a hand, she began stroking what she couldn´t reach. Illyria watched his abdomen contract and his legs shake, the man was at her mercy. She released him and tried to catch her breathe, her mouth dripping with spit. Rand complained with a groan and looked at her. Her face was red and her brown eyes shone with desire. Lews Therin hummed at the sight. 

"You are perfect, my Lord.", she whispered, beneath breaths. Rand was panting, he could feel his climax building at a fast pace. He grabbed more of her hair and, with a free hand, he spit on the palm. Illyria watched his actions and began rubbing her breasts against his cock, the pre-cum leaving stains on her skin. Rand moaned and with his moist hand stroke his cock, lubricating the large member. 

"Take me, Illyria.", he ordered, watching her breasts rub against him. Illyria nodded eagerly and started sucking his hard member again. She had never felt more alive. Her mouth could feel how much he throbbed, how warm he was. She could taste his salty seed, desperate to be released. Illyria's head was pushed further down by Rand´s hands and without any warning, she felt his seed explode on top of her tongue. 

She took a deep breath in and sucked harder, her hands massaging his shaking balls. Rand moaned curses and her name, his muscles here contracted and his thighs were shaking violently. He bucked his hips forward and thrust into her, the orgasm making him breathless. "Light...", he said as he threw his head back. 

Rand´s body was now dripping with sweat, his cheeks flushed and his hair falling on his eyes. Illyria released his cock with a pop and opened her mouth revealing his seed laying there. The maid looked him in the eyes and swallowed it, making Rand moan at the sight. "You taste amazing, my Lord Dragon.", she said, getting up. Her breasts shone under the fireplace´s light. 

"Light, woman, you proved yourself.", he assured as Illyria buttoned up her clothes. She blushed at the compliment and gave him a small kiss, making Rand taste himself a little. Light!

"I hope you enjoy your supper, my Lord Dragon.", she said, grabbing the empty tray and giving one last brush to Rand´s abused manhood. The man hissed at the touch and, before he could reply, she left the room. Light, I need to see her again.


	9. Stay (Rand X Moraine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rand is about to leave Fal Dara, the arrival of the Amrylin Seat making him scared. Moraine Sedai has other plans and convinces him to stay. 
> 
> kinks: femdom, a little bit of orgasm denial, teasing

"When you are in the presence of the Armylin Seat, remember to do everything I taught you, sheepherder," Lan said as he cleaned his training sword. Rand shivered at his words and nodded, making the Warder groan in approval. He was going to have to leave Fal Dara before the Aes Sedai got here. Rand wiped the sweat off his torso with a towel and put on a blouse, the fabric sticking to his skin. 

"Be at ease, Rand Al´Thor, not all Aes Sedai share the same mindset as the Reds do.", the older man assured, as he watched Rand´s expression. Rand wanted to believe his words but he couldn´t. He was a man. He could channel. That would be more than enough to the Armylin. He had to leave, where, he didn´t know, he just knew he had to. "Peace favor your sword, Lan."Rand started walking to his chambers, his mind racing. 

I wonder what Moraine would have done if she was the Armylin Seat, he thought as he passed through a dark hallway, She would have stilled me... I am dangerous. I will never channel again, I swear by the Light! A maid gave him a smile as the red-haired man walked across from her. Rand didn´t notice this, his worries were somewhere else. After a few more turns he finally arrived at his chambers, the room was packed with clothes and Tam´s sword. He looked around and started grabbing everything he could as fast as possible. I am a fool, I can´t outrun the Aes Sedai for my whole life, he pushed away this thought, denying its possibility. If he had to live in the Waste for the rest of his life just to avoid being used by the witches, he would. A knock on the door made him jump and grab the heron-marked sword."I am changing, please leave."

"It´s Moraine Sedai, Rand, don´t lie.", and the door flew open, revealing a short woman in a blue dress and blue shawl, her eyes piercing through his. Light, she knows! I am doomed. The Aes Sedai entered the room and looked at what Rand was doing, a smile appearing on her lips. "You are leaving?" 

Rand swallowed dry and noticed he still held his father´s sword high in the air, his knuckles turning white from his strong grip. He blushed in embarrassment and put down the blade. "Lan told you, I am presuming?", he asked, trying not to show how frightened he was. The woman closed the door behind her and rolled her serpent ring around her fingers. Her face revealed no emotions. 

"It does not matter who informed me, Rand, it only matters why you are leaving.", she said, observing the clothes laying on his bed. I hate the way Moraine twists everything into her vantage! Light, the Aes Sedai are true manipulators. Moraine straightened her back and began weaving Air, the clothes on his bed moving to his closet. Rand could sense something, very vague, and he shivered. I won´t channel again! 

"I know what they are going to do with me, Moraine... I will not be used!", his voice echoed through the room. Moraine showed no signs of fear, the woman was a stone. She released the weaves and adjusted her blue shawl. 

"You can leave if you wish so, Rand Al´Thor, but know this," she paused and looked at him, "You can´t run away from your destiny forever. The Wheel weaves as the Wheel wills."Rand clenched his fists in determination. He was going to leave, no matter what had to be done.

"Burn you and your damn wheel!"Moraine compressed her lips tighter, struggling to remain calm. Fool boy, when is he going to start listening to me?! Moraine removed her shawl and walked closer to him, her head raised in order to make eye contact with him. 

"Did you just cursed at an Aes Sedai?", her firm voice making Rand back away in fear. Light, she is going to harm me! Rand started feeling saidin calling for him, begging to be used. He started reaching for it, his actions involuntary; the pull was too strong. The Blue sister grabbed his chin and forced his head down. "Perhaps, I will have to use other methods to make you stay...And teach you some discipline," she grabbed the back of his neck, their lips connecting. 

Rand felt saidin run away from him, the kiss breaking his reach. The sheepherder gasped and pulled her away with quite a few force. She has gone mad!! This isn´t proper, we aren´t promised or will we ever be! "Moraine Sedai, have you lost your flaming mind?!"

"I have put a mask on mines and Lan´s bond, no one will know. Now, get undress and if by the end you aren´t begging to stay," she grabbed his manhood making him gasp, "We will try again, and again...And again", Moraine licked his neck. Rand gulped and nodded, he was too scared to say a word. Although he did feel frightened, the other half of him was quite excited about this, Moraine was a beautiful woman and Rand had not been with anyone before. 

"I have not been with anyone, Moraine Sedai," he said, his voice a faint whisper. The short woman began unlacing his blouse and, with a weave of Air, threw him on top of the bed. Rand gasped as his back hit the soft mattress. "I know." 

Moraine started taking off her dress, her fingers working fast through the buttons and laces, Rand watched with close eyes. Light, she is an Aes Sedai! I am a fool. The woman channeled and began taking off Rand´s clothes, the fabric falling on the ground as her weaves worked their way around him. The red-haired man shivered again at the sensation of someone channeling but quickly ignored it as Moraine´s dress fell, revealing her bare body. Her smooth skin shone in the candlelights, her breasts hanging with such firmness, Rand could not place any age on her. He started feeling his manhood harden and, with a hand, began stroking it, the feeling making him groan. 

"I am going to take you now, Rand. Let me show you what you will miss if you leave Fal Dara," she straddled him with her thighs, "If you leave me".Moraine rubbed her aroused core against his cock and moaned at the sensation. It has been a while since I have been with anyone. Rand grabbed her waist and massaged her breasts, the nipples rolling on his fingertips. 

The Aes Sedai placed her lips on his neck and started kissing and biting it, her tongue leaving a trail on his pale skin. The man pressed his fingers harder against her waist and passed his hand on top of her bottom, giving it a firm squeeze. "Light, Moraine..."

The woman smirked and positioned herself against Rand´s hard manhood, teasing him with her wetness. Rand tried to buck his hips forward but she stopped him with a weave of Air. "Say you won´t leave. Give me your word as you are going to stay, and I will let you have me.", she rubbed against him again, feeling how his cock throbbed with anticaption. Rand groaned and panted, trying to free himself from his restraints, he was so desperate. 

"Please... Moraine, release me," he begged as the woman rubbed slowly against his head, he could feel himself about to climax just from that. "Please..."

"Say it, Rand. I want to hear it.", and she put her breasts against his face, almost suffocating him. The man was on the edge, his whole body burned with desire. The Aes Sedai knew that the boy would break soon, no man could resist the need for sexual pleasure. Moraine smiled and released his face from her breasts. 

"Light, I promise. Please!", Moraine kissed his cheek and pushed inside of him, her core stretching around him. Bloody ashes, he felt amazing inside of her. Rand whimpered and sighed as he felt the restraints leave him. With his hands, he grabbed her back and guided her body on top of him, his balls trembled with his need to climax. 

Moraine moaned and grabbed her hair, giving her more freedom to move faster. It was difficult to mask her bond with Lan when she felt all this pleasure, but she was an experienced Aes Sedai, so she managed it. The Blue sister rode him and looked at his opened mouth and shut eyes, the face of pure lust. She sensed his orgasm was near so she stopped moving, Rand opened his eyes. "Don´t stop, Light, I was almost there."

"Repeat what you promised me, say every word and you shall have your release, Rand.", Moraine whispered as she felt his manhood twitch inside of her swollen walls, her clitoris throbbed. The man tried to catch his breath as his arms fell in defeat. 

"I won´t leave Fal Dara or your presence, Moraine,"Rand said, his eyes becoming blurry with tears, the lust was too much. Moraine grabbed his chin and thrust slowly again but then, stopped. Light, this is torture!

"Moraine what?", she asked as she gave him another slow thrust, his neck was an intense red. Rand tried to process her question but as he was going to answer, the woman thrust again, making him whimper. Damned Aes Sedai!! 

"Moraine Sedai, Light! Please!", the woman smiled and gave him a little brush on his cheek, showing him affection. She started riding him faster and faster, her body aching with her upcoming orgasm. Rand moaned and with a loud groan climaxed inside of her, his body shaking violently. 

Moraine followed him shortly after and rubbed her clitoris, making her sensations more intense. The man moaned her name over and over again, tears falling down his blue eyes. He had never felt like this before, it was thrilling. It was addictive. Like when he used saidin. 

The Aes Sedai´s legs shook and her mouth was hanging up, no sound coming from it. "Light burn me...", Rand said, watching her. Moraine removed herself from him and laid next to the man, her chest moving up and down as she struggled to breathe. Rand hissed at the loss of contact and stayed there, too tired to move or talk. Light, do all Aes Sedai have this much stamina?, he wondered. 

"Get dressed, Rand, the Armylin Seat is almost arriving.", Rand sighed at her words. Light, I should have run when I had the chance...But, at the same time, I need more of what Moraine just gave me. Bloody Aes Sedai!!


	10. Confession (Androl X Pevara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Androl and Pevara´s bond forces them to know each other more and more. The Red sister starts sensing something from Androl´s bond, something she very much reciprocates. It was time to stop pretending and start admitting what she feels. 
> 
> kinks: none just very sweet and tender smut 
> 
> (I am a huge fan of their relationship and dynamic, so I decided to give them a proper spicy chapter hahaha)

Pevara adjusted her red shawl and looked at the rain pouring outside of the room, thunder was heard from afar. She was in the Black Tower, the last place she wanted to be in. Light, I have surrounded myself with men who can channel...Forget that, I have bonded myself to one of them!, she thought as Androl tapped a wooden table with his fingers. They were waiting, waiting for what they didn´t know yet, they just knew Logain was captured and Taim had half of the Asha´man under his grip. Androl shifted in his seat, a hint of worry passing through the bond. 

"There are worst men to be bonded to, Pevara.",Androl said, with amusement. Light, I have to shield my thoughts from this damned man! The Asha´man laughed at her, his deep and husky voice echoing through the empty room. 

"We are waiting for too long, Androl! We should try to find Logain by ourselves before it´s too late," Pevara shifted her gaze to Androl, another thunder was heard. She channeled Fire and made a ball on her hand, trying to light the darkroom. The Red Sister walked towards the man and placed the ball on top of his hands, trying to warm him too. Pevara sensed affection through the bond and blushed. 

"We would be slaughtered, Pevara. I can barely channel and no matter how powerful you are, you stand no chance against Taim and his men." 

"I wouldn´t be alone, I would have you.", she blushed at her choice of words, the bond quivering with surprise from Androl. The broad men smiled to himself and tried to channel a ball of fire for himself, the flame barely visible. "See, not powerful enough."

You underestimate yourself, you foolish man! Androl stopped channeling and raised his eyes to meet hers. Pevara meet him and noticed how the moonlight shone perfectly on his features, he was not very beautiful at first, but now she found him rather pleasing to look at. "Thank you. You are rather pleasing to look at, yourself."

"Stop reading my thoughts, Androl!", she said, trying to sound angry. "This bond was your fault." 

Androl laughed again and Pevara could feel amusement, she sighed in irritation. She grabbed a chair and placed it next to him, their knees touching slightly. She could have sat farther away from the man but she decided not to. The Aes Sedai would never admit to anyone, but she was growing more fond of Androl by the day. She admired his strength, his determination, she just wished he believed in himself more and saw how incredible his skills were. The Red Sister usually didn´t think these things but something about the possibility of being killed on that same day, made her analyze her feelings with more depth. Could she love the man? Her, a Red Sister? She had despised men who could channel her whole life and now, she was wondering this about one... Blood and bloody ashes, the last days are coming after all. 

Androl didn´t show any acknowledgment of being able to read what Pevara was wondering, but he could. He sensed her feelings and could read her thoughts easily. This bond was proving to be more useful than he had first expected. The man looked at the small ball of fire again and slowly brought his fingers to meet hers, the touch making Pevara gasp in surprise. 

"I don´t mean to invade your privacy, Pevara, well, at least when it´s not amusing to," he showed a grin," But, I can´t keep quiet any longer. You have surprised me since the first day we met. If we are going to die today, at least I will do it at peace because I confessed this to you... Pevara Sedai, I am in love with you. There´s no point in calling me a light-blinded idiot because I already know I am but, believe this, I mean it. I truly do love you." 

Pevara opened her mouth in shock, for the first time since she had known this man, she didn´t know what to answer him. She could feel how nervous he was, how desperate he was for her to say that she loved him too. The dark-eyed woman stopped channeling and interlaced their fingers together, the warm embrace replacing the ball of fire. Androl, you idiot, of course, I love you as well. Androl´s lips showed a smile, relief coming through the bond. Light, she felt like a naive novice! 

"Don´t think that just because I love you, you are not an idiot, Androl. Perhaps, I am an idiot too, for loving a man who can channel. Light, but if this what it means to be a fool then, I do not care."Androl´s smile slipped, a laugh replacing it. Pevara could feel the love coming from the man and next to it followed something else. A feeling as equally intense. Desire. A desire for her. She blushed at his thoughts. Watch your tongue, Androl. 

"I don´t want to die before I get the chance to have you, Pevara.", he brushed the woman´s face gently." If you feel kind enough to give me one last thing before I go, can this be it?" Light, you are going to die! I won´t allow it. 

"You don´t know that Androl, but," she kissed his fingertips, "Since you asked with such manners, how can I refuse?"Androl chuckled and pushed their lips together, the bond filling with relief. They didn´t know how badly they needed this until it was happening. The Asha´man cupped her face and leaned closer to her, their bodies desperate to connect. Take me, Androl Genhald. Do it as if your life depends on it. Androl´s cheeks flushed by her orders, his tongue dancing with hers. 

Pevara placed her hands on the back of Androl´s neck and interlaced her fingers on his hair, feeling how soft it was. The man grabbed her waist and with a small weave of Air raised them in the air, making them stand up from their seats. Outside, another loud bang was heard, the rain poured harder against the window. The glass was fogged from the difference in temperatures. 

"Light, Pevara I am glad you chose to bond me.", Androl commented between kisses. The woman smiled at his words and the man stopped his actions. Could this be? Did you just smile at something I said? Pevara rolled her eyes playfully and connected their lips again, her core pressing against his manhood. She felt how it harden underneath her. Pevara channeled Air and started taking off the man´s clothes, her own dress being removed as well. Her whole body burned with anticipation, something about almost possibly dying made her more desperate. 

Their clothes started falling on the floor, one by one. The kiss remained until the last piece fell. Androl looked at the woman´s bare body and Pevara blushed deeply at his thoughts, the bond shaking with lust. Stop looking and take me. Androl laughed and grabbed her again, placing her bottom on the table. The surface was cold and Pevara hissed at the difference of warmth. The man narrowed his eyes in worry and did his best to channel Fire to warm her, it didn´t make much of a difference, but for the Aes Sedai, it was enough. 

Androl placed himself beneath her thighs and attacked her collarbone with soft kisses and licks, his lips tasting her skin. Light, she is beautiful! Pevara moaned and felt herself grow more aroused beneath her legs. She could feel Androl´s pleasure and hers, and, by the Light, she loved that feeling. Androl and her were one. 

"I need you inside of me, Androl. I beg you.", she requested as the man nibbled her nipples gently, his tongue licking every last bit of them. The man nodded and kissed her again, his cock poking against her stomach, desperate to find her. I got you, Pevara, he assured as he brushed her dark hair. The Aes Sedai smiled at his thoughts and laid down on the table, her legs straddling around him to force him forward. Androl groaned at the contact and placed his hard member on her warm entrance, his red skin soaking with her fluids. 

The Asha´man thrust into her and held the table for support, his eyes never leaving hers. Androl felt so good he might have wept. The bond was flooding with passion, lust, love, hunger, gratitude, fear of the future. Everything. He thrust again, this time deeper. The woman moaned as she felt her walls stretch around him. Androl´s hand found Pevara´s and, in a gesture of compassion, they were linked. They held each other's hands as their life depended on them. Maybe it did. It surely felt that way. 

"Promise me you won´t die, Androl," Pevara moaned as the man pushed faster inside of her. The woman felt concern through the bond. It was a silly thing to ask someone but she did not care. She loved him, so he better not dare to leave her. 

"I will promise as long as you promise me that too, my love.", he said beneath moans, his chest was moving up and down, trying to fill itself with air. I promise, you light-blinded fool, I promise. Androl smiled and gripped her hands harder, trying to link himself physically to her, as well. He could feel his orgasm coming soon so he started picking up his pace. Pevara´s emotions signaled him that she too was close. 

Let´s do it together. Androl nodded at her proposal and pressed their foreheads, his lips meeting hers again. She melted into the kiss and, with one last moan, let herself release. Her legs began shaking, her core throbbed and spilled with her wetness. Androl groaned and orgasmed, hard and strong. He bit her lip slightly and pushed himself deeper into her, his cock twitching and releasing his seed. Pevara felt his release and whimpered, the pleasure was almost unbearable. Light! 

"I love you, Pevara Sedai.", the Asha´man said as he struggled to breathe, sweat fell on top of her breasts. Pevara released her hands and cupped his jaw, his beard scratching her fingers. 

"I love you too, Androl."Her body stopped shaking but she dared not release him yet, his presence was almost addictive to her. Light, if she was going to die a couple of hours later at least she had to cherish that moment. Androl chuckled at her thought and held her there. They confessed secrets and told stories, but the room remained quiet to anyone who tried to listen, they didn´t need words to communicate. They shared the same body, mind, and heart.


	11. Sa´sara (Perrin X Faile)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faile has mentioned the effect the sa´sara dance had on men, but Perrin hasn´t seen his wife perform it, yet. That´s about to change during their wedding night. 
> 
> kinks: slight maledom

Faile Bashere kissed her husband again, her lips relived at the contact. Perrin and she had just got married and now it was time to spent the night together. The woman cupped his face and smiled, the touch was soft and delicate. "I love you, husband.", she whispered into his mouth. The blacksmith groaned in agreement and held her, his strong arms wrapping around her slim waist perfectly. 

"Light, it still amazes me that I am married to you, Faile.", she blushed at the compliment, "Maybe I am the luckiest man there ever was." 

The night was quite warm despite the cold and humid weather that had affected the Two Rivers. Still, you could see white snow on the floor, dozens of footprints marking the surface. Almost every person who attended the wedding had gone to their houses, leaving Perrin and Faile alone, walking to their chambers. Another breeze brushed Faile´s hair. "Husband, do you remember the dance sa´sara?"

"I do recall you mentioning that "Men have thrown their hearts and fortunes at the feet of women who danced the sa'sara." ", he answered with a chuckle. Faile nodded at his answer and pushed the door of their bedroom open, inside stood a wide bed covered in flowers. Perrin´s scent picked up the different aromas but his nose focused on Faile´s smell. She smelled of love and desire. 

"Tonight, I will perform the dance for you, "Perrin closed the door behind them and kissed her again."Would you like that?" The wolf brother smiled between her lips and hummed in enjoyment. Light, Faile is going to dance for me! The Saldaean woman broke the kiss and started unlacing part of her wedding dress. The dress had two layers, one was decorated with different elements of nature and the other was only for Perrin´s golden eyes. She let the first layer fall and reveal a transparent small dress beneath, the fabric barely covering her body. The silk was vivid red and had a few ornaments in gold, catching the eyes of anyone who dared to look. Faile blushed as Perrin watched her beneath an intense gaze, he began looking at her exposed belly, then at the way her breasts nearly slipped out of her robes. She is beautiful. 

"You look beautiful, my love.", the blacksmith said out of breath. The woman´s blush deepened by his words. Fool woman stop blushing at everything this man says! But she couldn´t, her love for him was too much to hide. 

"Sit down and enjoy the sa´sara."Perrin did as ordered and lowered himself on top of the bed." One more thing before I start," she leaned closer to him, her body brushing against his."No touching the dancer." Perrin´s heart skipped a beat at her words, he was very impatient to see her. Faile gave him a smirk and began dancing. 

She moved her arms around her body, her waist going in circles as it followed her movements. Perrin couldn´t dare blink, he didn´t want to miss any part of this. The woman grabbed her skirt and brought it up with one fluid move, the fabric almost exposing her lady parts, she was very good, too good. The man gulped and closed his opened mouth, Faile noticed his reaction and kept dancing. She looked like a wild flame, her whole body moving like a snake, it was hypnotizing. The woman raised her leg and brought it next to his body, her thighs making eye contact with his face. Perrin lifted his hand but remembered her previous warning. Light, this dance is torture! 

Faile traced her hands up her torso and threw her head back, a small moan coming out of it. Perrin hissed at the sound and watched as she rolled her hips in the direction of his face, her whole body moved with such ease. The Saldaean woman stepped out of the bed and spun in a circle, her hair following her in a wave of color. Her red dress resembled a wildfire. She threw her hair back and with one hand touched her leg from the bottom to the top, her hips still moving in circles. Faile brushed her neck and stopped dancing, her chest moving up and down as she breathed heavily. 

"And that, husband, is the sa´sara.", she said between breaths. Perrin´s face was flushed, not even his beard hiding this. He could feel his pants tighten and he growled at the feeling. His wife now smelled of lust. Intense pleasure. 

"How come you took so long to show me this, wife?", he asked with a cocked eyebrow. Faile stepped closer to him and sat on his lap, her legs wrapping around his waist. Her dress hanged very dangerously loose around her body. 

"I wanted to make your blood boil with anticipation, my husband. Did it work?", she said with a smirk as she rolled her hips against his crotch. Perrin moaned at the feeling and began attacking her warm neck. Faile laughed at his hunger and started unlacing his clothes, a task not easy to do when you were attacked with kisses and little bites. Faile finally managed to disrobe him, his chest fully on display pressing against her. 

"You teased me, Faile, now, it´s my turn to make your blood boil.", he grabbed her waist and flipped them over, his body now laying on top of hers. Perrin grabbed the laces of her dress and started taking it off, his fingers leaving little brushes on her body. Light, she is perfect! Faile helped him with his pants but Perrin stopped her movements with his hands, her wrists were now on top of her head. The woman did not struggle to set free, she liked seeing this animalistic side of him. 

Perrin grabbed her clothes and threw them to the side, his pants falling down his waist, underneath stood his smallclothes. His cock was desperate to free itself. "Let me prove to you how much I love you.", he whispered, lowering himself on her. She could feel his beard scratch her thighs, her core burned with pleasure. She felt herself get wetter as he placed small kisses at her folds. His tongue gave her clitoris a lick and she bucked her hips forward. Perrin's strong arm held her in place and the woman moaned as he started licking her. 

His warm tongue could taste everything. Her taste. This woman is going to drive me insane! Faile released small moans as the man entered her with his tongue, thrusting slowly. "Light, take me. I beg of you.", Perrin smiled at her pleads and sucked her clitoris harder, the woman basically screamed. He wanted to stay there and taste her until his heart stopped beating but he could feel himself leaking of pre-cum, so he had to give in. 

He gave her one last kiss and took off his smallclothes, his cock springing out of them vigorously. Faile´s eyes were closed but when the man kissed her she opened them. Faile tasted herself and moaned. Light-blinded man, burn your teasing! Perrin chuckled as he smelled her frustration and coated her cock with her juices. He needed her. His grip remained on her wrists as he entered her with a groan. The woman moaned and felt her walls stretch around him, desperate to take him. 

"Light, Faile, you feel wonderful," Perrin said as he gave her another push, his cock twitching. Faile could not answer if she wanted to, her mouth was occupied with moans and Perin´s name. She bucked her hips and made him go faster, her nipples hard underneath his chest. Perrin obliged and took her with a faster rhythm, his own body aching for her. The wolf and the falcon danced with each other. Their bodies knew everything the other wanted. 

"I am gonna orgasm, Perrin.", she said trying to free her hands, her arms were desperate to find his back. Perrin noticed this and released her, he wanted her to hold him as well. Faile´s scent signaled relief and the woman wrapped herself around him with more force. The man groaned and as Faile´s orgasm shook around him, he let himself go.

He felt his whole body tremble, his manhood burning as it released. He moaned her name over and over again, it seemed to be the only word he knew. Faile´s clitoris throbbed and she let out a cry as she began feeling overwhelmed with pleasure. The woman placed small kisses on his cheek, thanking him. For what, she did not know. "I love you."

"I love you too.", he managed to say, his cock calming down with a few twitches. Faile held his neck and buried her face in the crook of it, she inhaled his scent. He smelled like home.


	12. Deal (Grandeal X Rand)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rand tries to negotiate with the Forsaken. Grandeal has other plans. 
> 
> Kinks: deepthroating

Rand knew Grandeal was in Arad Doman, he had known for a while. The Dragon had tried to talk to the Forsaken but recent events had him occupied. However, there he was, at the front of her palace. He could sense his skin tingle as the door opened, she was expecting him. Rand held his head high, Lews Therin screamed in agony. Light, kill her, you fool!! Kill her before she manipulates your brain, too. Be quiet, madman!!, Rand groaned making Lews Therin sob. 

Rand held on Saidin as he pushed the door opened, the atmosphere bringing an aroma of sweat to his nostrils. He snickered and ignore the dozen of men and women who danced bare around him. Light, this woman is truly insane. A man brushed his arm and Rand held onto the source with more firmness. He could hear moans and sighs, the sound unbearably loud. At the end of the corridor stood Grandeal, half-naked and with two people kissing her. He looked at their eyes and shivered. Empty...They looked empty. The Forsaken raised her gaze to him and moaned as a woman grabbed her large bosom. Rand showed no emotion, he often didn´t. 

"You look different, Lews Therin," she said smirking at the pet who kissed her neck again, another moan was heard behind him. "You were rather handsome, but now, you are divine. You are going to make a nice addition to my collection." 

"I didn´t come here to play games, Forsaken.", he roared, Grandeal paid him no mind."I have a proposition to make you." 

The woman laughed, Rand´s calm began fading away. She is mocking you, sheepherder, Lews Therin said. Rand clenched his fists and focused on Saidin. He could have killed her but he chose not to, it had been a struggle to decide. Now, the woman was making him reconsider his decision. "You foolish boy, I don´t make deals. Here is my proposal," she ordered her pets to leave her side," You undress and come here. If I enjoy you, I might not kill you." 

Rand clenched his jaw, his teeth being pushed together with some force. The plump woman raised her body and walked towards him, around her every person bowed. She looked at her pets and gave them a smile. Grandeal knew the man was out of advantage, this was her territory. Her rules. 

"I can kill you in a second, Grandeal. You know that.", his voice was threatening. 

"And yet, here I am, alive and breathing. You entered my palace, you put yourself between my claws, Lews Therin." 

"My name is not Lews Therin!", he felt Saidin fill his body, the sensation overwhelming him. Grandeal showed him a smile and stopped in front of him, her golden hair falling on her breasts. The woman was wearing a purple transparent dress, the cleavage showing some large amount of her bosom. 

"I do not care what you call yourself now," her fingers found his jaw, "I will make you my pet and you will submit to me." Rand started weaving Fire but something stopped him. Grandeal had gotten to her knees in front of him. What is the damn woman doing?! Rand´s question was answered as the Forsaken grabbed the laces of his pants. 

"Have you gone mad!?", he asked, watching her unlace his clothes. Grandeal chuckled and grabbed his manhood, Rand hissed. Around them, the moans and breaths rose again. Rand´s hold on Saidin stopped as his smallclothes fell down his legs. 

Grandeal gave his cock a lick, the member hardening underneath her warm tongue. "You are larger than your previous body.", she hummed as her fingers grabbed his balls. Ilyena!! Oh, Ilyena!!. Lews Therin was weeping inside of Rand´s head. The tall man groaned and grabbed her golden locks, forcing her head down on his member. The Forsaken smiled and took all of him, his cock hitting the back of her throat. Grandeal was very experienced in this, so her gag reflex was barely there anymore. 

"I bet you are adoring this, Forsaken. You were always such a whore.", Rand closed his mouth when he realized what he had said. How could he know how the woman was? Light, I am truly going mad! Grandeal hummed in agreement, the vibrations of her voice making Rand´s manhood shiver with pleasure. The man bucked his hips and started thrusting into her mouth. The sudden movements made the Forsaken choke so she pulled her mouth free, coughing as she struggled to breathe. 

Rand shallowed and looked at her, smiling in disdain. Grandeal´s face was red and the woman had saliva running down her mouth. The Dragon smirked at her state and pushed her head down on him again. Grandeal took a deep breath in as she wrapped her mouth around him, once more. Rand grabbed her hair and guided her mouth, his cock throbbing around it. "Yeah, just like that."

The Forsaken started breathing through her nose, her lungs were burning for the need of air. He is rougher than I remembered! Rand moaned and pushed her head back, forcing her eyes to meet his. "After I am done using your mouth, you will hear me, Forsaken. I came here with a deal and I won´t leave until I see it fulfilled.", she moaned, her hands were still fondling his balls. 

Grandeal nodded and felt tears form in her eyes, she could easily channel a wall of Air and slow him down but she loved this. The woman lived for pleasure and right now, it was overwhelming. Rand admired how her cheeks sucked him more and more, his cock going all the way in. Light, I am close. The red-haired man moaned and looked around him, pleasure emanating from his body. He saw how everyone was performing some type of sexual act, his eyes never missing anyone. Light, that was enough to make him burst but he held it. 

"Suck harder.", he commanded, pushing her head further down. Grandeal obeyed and started licking him, her tongue tasting his pre-cum. Her face was fully red and tears rolled down her cheeks; her lungs burned. The Forsaken could feel her core throb. He gave her one last thrust and climaxed, his hands pushing her head to swallow every last bit of him. "Bloody ashes, just like that.", his legs began shaking, his balls throbbing as semen filled the woman´s throat. She moaned and choked as she struggled to swallow everything. He tasted amazing. 

Rand started panting and he pulled her away, his abdomen contracting as waves of pleasure traveled his body. The Forsaken got up and placed a small kiss on his cheek, her teeth biting the skin hardly. The Dragon hissed in pain and pushed her away. Damn woman! "Now, let´s talk about my proposal."

Grandeal wiped a little semen out of her mouth and smirked, her eyes filled with hunger. "Fine, Rand Al´Thor, let´s hear it," Rand smirked in victory and pulled up his smallclothes and pants, his cock still shaking.


	13. Discipline (Rand X Egwene X Nynaeve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nynaeve finds Rand and Egwene performing some sexual activities so she threatens to tell the Women´s Circle. However, she decides to give them a chance...There´s a catch, though. 
> 
> kinks: femdom from Nynaeve

Nynaeve tugged her braid and smoothed her skirts, her eyes kept looking around. She had known for a while that something was happening between Rand and Egwene but she hadn´t caught them yet. Today, that was going to change. The Wisdom looked around again and tried to spot the two. Light, where could they be?! When the woman was about to lose her patient, an idea popped into her head. The stables were always empty except for the animals so it would be a perfect place to hide. She smiled in victory and started walking towards the place, her body was burning with anger. When I get my hands on those two, I will spank their bottoms until they bleed!! 

Her steps paused as she entered the stable, no horse paid her any mind, they knew her well. Nynaeve held her breathe and widened her eyes as she heard something...Or someone. "Light, just like that.", it was Rand´s voice. She felt her blood boil as she stepped very lightly towards the noise, the moans coming from the man´s mouth making her angrier. The Women´s Circle will not be happy about this! 

"I wonder what the Women´s Circle will say when I tell them about this," the lovers gasped and looked at her suddenly, "I didn´t expect this from you, Egwene... You fool girl!" Egwene had her lips wrapped around Rand´s manhood, her mouth dripping with pre-cum as she released in. Rand was standing in front of her, his pants down on his ankles. The Wisdom crossed her arms beneath her breasts and looked at them, her eyes shining with anger. 

"Nynaeve, I... We...Please.", Egwene begged, getting up and walking towards her. Rand had pulled his clothes back on and was now panicking. The older woman raised a finger and made her close her mouth. The woman was beyond angry, she was out of her mind. How dare they hide this from her? She was the Wisdom! 

"I want to hear no more...", Rand´s pale face was now bright red, what would Tam say if he heard about this?!" I should tell them, I truly should!", she paused. Egwene read her face for any explanation.", However, I am feeling generous today so I won´t."

Egwene´s face lighted up with a smile and as she went to hug Nynaeve, the woman stopped her. "With one condition...", she turned to Rand. "You will continue doing what you were doing and I will teach you two some discipline... If you want to behave like fools then let me show you how adults do it."

Rand´s mouth fell open, he couldn´t believe his ears. Nynaeve had just said she wanted to take both of them! Light, right now?! The tall man blushed at the thought of both women sucking his cock. "Alright, if this is what it takes then, fine.", Egwene said, her head stood tall. 

Nynaeve chuckled at her defiance and pointed towards Rand, ordering the woman to continue sucking him off. The brunette nodded and got down to her knees again, Rand´s pants fell quicker because they were already unlaced. "Egwene, I-", but his words were cut off as her mouth wrapped around him once more. 

The Wisdom watched the scene with intense eyes. Rand threw his head back and grabbed Egwene´s braided hair, pushing her head deeper. Egwene choked at the brusk movement and pulled away, a string of saliva connecting her lips to his head. Nynaeve snickered and pushed the woman away, her hands grabbing Rand´s cock. "Watch and learn.", and with that, she took him into her mouth. 

Her tongue circled around his shaft, every vein throbbing against her. She cupped his balls and started massaging them. Rand moaned loudly as Nynaeve worked her mouth around him. Light, she is good! Egwene stood next to her watching the woman´s movements closely, her own face showed shock. Who could have thought the Wisdom was this good? "Light, Nynaeve..." 

Nynaeve puffed her cheeks more and with a loud pop released his cock, the man groaned at the loss of contact. "Egwene,", she turned to the woman," Make yourself useful and please me."

Egwene blushed but nodded as the older woman started sucking Rand´s manhood again. She grabbed her skirts up and tried her best to find what she needed. After a few brushes against her thighs, she found something warm and wet, Nynaeve moaned. Rand was battling between closing his eyes in pleasure and looking at the scene below him, he chose to look. Egwene rubbed Nynaeve´s clitoris in circles and watched as the woman popped her head up and down Rand´s shaft, her braid following the movements. Rand felt like he was going to die, the woman´s wet tongue was circling against his leaking head, over and over again, every lick sending shivers through his body. Blood and bloody ashes, and I thought Egwene had an experienced mouth!

"Harder, girl, harder.", Nynaeve panted as she took a deep breath in, Rand´s cock was red and full of saliva in front of her. Egwene hummed and coated her fingers with her fluids, a finger entering her. The Wisdom moaned and kissed Egwene, the kiss was sloppy. Above them, Rand panted and felt his cock twitch, desperate to find her mouth again. 

Nynaeve bit Egwene´s lips as the woman pressed another finger inside, curling them slightly and hitting that special spot. The brunette girl hissed as she felt her lip start to bleed but she stayed focused on her hand. Nynaeve licked Rand´s cock again and her grip on his balls tightened, he moaned at this. "What a pretty cock you have, Rand.", she commented before taking him again. 

Egwene´s wrist was beginning to feel tired, the awkward position making it more difficult but the woman didn´t give up. If Nynaeve wanted something she was going to get it. "Light, I am close.", Rand warned, bucking his hips forward. 

Nynaeve moaned around him as Egwene´s pace got faster, her walls clenched with every movement. She could feel her whole body burning from pleasure, it was intoxicating. Her tongue stroked his shaft again and Rand´s seed exploded inside of her throat. Rand moaned and let go little whimpers, his abdomen contracting as the release hit him. Egwene´s fingers hit her spot again and Nynaeve climaxed as well, her insides throbbing and leaking. She felt a wave of pleasure move through her and her legs struggled to support her weight. Nynaeve swallowed Rand´s semen and fought off her own orgasm. 

"You two look so pretty, "Egwene said placing a kiss on Rand´s thighs and then on Nynaeve´s neck. The Wisdom pulled her mouth out of Rand´s cock and swallowed his seed, showing she was doing so to Rand. The man gasped and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"You were lucky this time," Nynaeve began, groaning slightly as Egwene pulled her fingers out of her, "I won´t promise next time I will be as generous as this. If I ever caught you again I will spank your bottoms until they bleed."

Egwene licked her fingers and nodded her head. The Wisdom looked at Rand and the man nodded too, his face still tired. "Good." Nynaeve got up, tugged her braid, and strolled out of the stables. Behind her, Egwene and Rand watched her, they felt powerless. "We have to get caught again, Egwene." The woman laughed at his words and nodded her head in agreement.


	14. Relax (Rand X Elayne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elayne is feeling stressed about her queen duties so Rand decides to relax her in a way he knows won´t fail. 
> 
> kinks: it´s slightly maledom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! I am aware that some grammar mistakes are made every now and then but please forgive me, English is not my native language. Enjoy!

Elayne stared at the maps in front of her, her fingers rubbing her lip nervously. It must have been the hundredth time the Queen of Andor looked at the paper. She sighed and sunk her body on top of a chair. Light, she was tired. It was late at night and everyone was asleep or about to retrieve to their chambers, the only people still awake were the Queen´s guards and herself. "Blood and bloody ashes!", she murmured to herself as she grabbed, once again, the maps. She had an entire nation to rule and since Rand had been occupied with his own things, she was dealing with a bunch of nobles by herself. 

Elayne could feel Min and Aviendha in the back of her head, both women were fast asleep by then. Together with them was Rand. She noticed that his mood had changed since she last felt it, now he was awake and rather anxious. Rand was staying with her in Caemlyn, well, he was in the same city was more like it. It had been weeks since they last spoke. Elayne could feel he was becoming more and more distant as the Last Battle approached. "My queen," the woman gasped and turned around, her eyes meeting with one of the guards. When had he entered the room? "Sorry to disturb you but Rand Al´Thor is here to see you."

"Thank you, let him in.", he nodded and Rand walked past him, his mouth let go of a yawn. His red hair was messy and his clothes were a little unlaced, he had been sleeping. "You can go now.", the guard left, closing the door behind him. 

"Is everything alright, my love?", she asked, rubbing her own eyes. 

"I couldn´t sleep and I felt your worry through the bond... Are you okay, Elayne?", he asked, cupping her face with his hand. Elayne leaned closer to his touch and rested her face on top of his palm. She looked at his missing limb and kissed his fingers, that was in the past now, no point in crying about it. The queen could feel passion flow through her, from her, and from him. Light, he hasn´t spoken to me in weeks, and now he decides to get all emotional on me... I will never understand this man. 

"Yes, I am just tired, that´s all. Go back to sleep.", she kissed his fingers again and looked at his blue eyes. For the first time since she could remember, they were showing some type of emotion. She smiled. 

"Forgive me for being so absent, Elayne.", he sat in front of her. "I just have a lot on my mind..."

"There´s nothing to forgive, you wool-headed idiot." he chuckled to himself. Elayne looked at his bare chest and a flush crossed her cheeks. It had been a while since they were intimate with each other. She missed feeling him, all of him. 

Rand felt her emotions and grabbed her face, pulling her chin up gently. He placed a kiss on her cheek and then start making a trail to her lips, every touch gentle and warm. "I think I might have something that could relax you, my love," Elayne smirked against his lips and kissed him back, her delicate hands cupping the back of his neck. 

Rand weaved Air and lifted her up, the different flows undressing her slowly. He never broke their kiss, Elayne wouldn´t forgive him if he dared to. Light, even after everything, I still love her deeply, Rand thought as her gown fell on the ground. Their bond was filled with lust, love, and desperation. They wanted each other so badly. Rand felt his skin tingle as Elayne channeled and he let go of Saidin, suddenly. Lews Therin screamed in his head. "What´s wrong?", Elayne whispered, grabbing his jaw and trying to read his expressions. 

"I-I...Don´t channel, please. I trust you but...", he was stumbling with his words. "I am sorry... Let me control this." 

"It´s alright...Look at me," Rand forced his eyes to meet hers, her naked body pressed against his." It´s okay. Besides, I like when you take control during these situations.", her cheeks blushed. 

Rand managed a smile and pushed Lews Therin´s screams into a quiet whisper. He grabbed Saidin again and relaxed as the power consumed his body, he felt safe again. He weaved Air and involved both of their bodies in the air, Elayne´s arms holding onto him. Rand smiled at her amazement and kissed the woman, his tongue entering her mouth. His own clothes flew away as the flows of air rolled around them. The Dragon traveled his hand down her bottom and squeezed it hard, his fingers turning white by the force. Elayne moaned and pushed her core against his hardening manhood. They were a few inches above the ground, dancing around in a tornado. It was dangerous, it was new, it was exciting. The queen of Andor moaned again as Rand rubbed his head against her clitoris. 

The man could feel Saidin pull him but he was too lustful to pay any mind. He placed his fingers and began circling them slowly against her throbbing clitoris, his mouth was now breathing into hers. He could feel his cock leak pre-cum as he watched her face contract in pleasure. His arm laid at her waist, his missing hand not allowing him to hold her properly. "Does this feel good?"

"Light, yes..." she moaned as he licked her nipples. The woman smiled and looked at the very close ceiling. "Just don´t drop us or I will spank your bottom."

"Never.", he whispered, rubbing his fingers harder. Elayne grabbed his cock and began stroking it, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Rand growled and with a new flow of Air, lifted her thighs to wrap around his waist. The queen did as ordered and hissed as his cock entered her suddenly. Her walls stretched around him and her nails dug on his back.

"Move...Light, move.", she begged as he held her bottom with his hand and arm. He nodded and started bouncing her up and down, the sensation filling him with fire. Their bodies spun in circles as the weaves of Air supported their weights. Elayne found his mouth and kissed him, hard and eagerly. Her insides felt like were burning as Rand´s cock entered her again and again, each push making her see stars. Light, he feels so good. 

"Look at me, Elayne." the woman broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. Rand pushed her quicker into him and looked at her eyes with such a concentration, Elayne wouldn´t dare blink. His face was flushed and his mouth struggled to breathe and release moans. Her name was being repeated over and over again. 

"I am almost there, Rand...Light, you feel so good.", Elayne basically screamed as his cock pushed inside of her harder. The Dragon squeezed her waist with more force and began bouncing her faster than ever. Something about having almost no gravity made the task easier. 

"Release for me.", and she did. Elayne´s mouth opened and a loud moan came out. Her walls trembled and her clitoris throbbed at a fast pace. Rand followed right after, his own orgasm hitting him hard. He continued pushing inside of her, his hot seed filling her. Rand could feel his heartbeat almost exploding out of his chest. He kissed Elayne´s neck and the woman shivered around him. Light, she is so beautiful. The weaves of Air started weakening as the man struggled to maintain focus on Saidin. He felt this and began dropping them slowly, his feet meeting the ground. 

Elayne´s body grabbed his neck as the sudden urge to fall took over her. Blood and bloody ashes, this man is reckless. Rand gave her one last kiss and dropped her legs on the ground. The woman struggled to stand because her legs were still shaking from her climax. Her core dripped with Rand´s seed. "Although that was incredibly dangerous...", she rubbed his chest. "I am feeling more relaxed."

He smirked and pulled her closer to him again. "That was the plan." 

"Stay with me, tonight? Please?"

"Of course, Elayne...Of course."

Elayne smiled and hugged him, the bond was quivering with their emotions. They continued holding each other until another yawn came out of Rand´s mouth. Elayne led him to her bed and cuddled with him. Light, she felt peaceful.


	15. Glad to see you (Mat X Tuon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when Mat and Tuon reunited in "A Memory of Light". The first part of this was actually taken from the book but the rest of the scene was written by me. 
> 
> Kinks: none

“For now,” Tuon said, “clear out and secure the perimeter. I will be spending time with my consort, who has requested that I make him feel loved.’ ”

“That’s not exactly—” Mat said as the members of the Deathwatch Guard faded into the darkness. Tuon studied Mat for a moment, then began to disrobe. 

“Light!” Mat said. “You meant it?”

“I’m not going to sit on your knee, ” Tuon said, pulling one arm out of her robe, exposing her breasts, “though I may allow you to sit on mine. Tonight, you have saved my life. That will earn you special privilege. It—” She cut off as Mat grabbed her and kissed her. She was tense with surprise. In the bloody garden, he thought. With soldiers standing all  
about, well within earshot. Well, if she expected Matrim Cauthon to be shy, she had a surprise coming.

He released her lips from the kiss. Her body was pressed against his, and he was pleased to find her breathless. “I won’t be your toy,” Mat said sternly. “I won’t have it, Tuon. If you intend it to be that way, I will leave. Mark me. Sometimes, I do play the fool. With Tylin, I did for sure. I won’t have that with you.”

She reached up and touched his face, surprisingly tender. “I would not have said the words I did if I had found in you only a toy. A man missing an eye is no toy anyway. You have known battle; everyone who sees you now will know that. They will not mistake you for a fool, and I have no use for a toy. I shall have a prince instead.”

“And do you love me?” he asked, forcing the words out.

“An empress does not love, ” she said. “I am sorry. I am with you because the omens state it so, and so with you, I will bring the Seanchan an heir.” Mat had a sinking feeling. “However,” Tuon said. “Perhaps I can admit that it is… good to see you.”

Well, Mat thought, guess I can take that. For now.

He kissed her again.

Tuon wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled their bodies closer, her exposed torso shivering beneath his touch. Mat grinned into the kiss, his arms holding her. Light, I can´t believe there was a time when I didn´t find this woman beautiful, he thought as Tuon slipped her tongue beneath his. The garden where they stood was quiet, the only sounds coming from the trees as the wind brushed their leaves. Despite being in public, it was rather peaceful. 

"Enough teasing, Matrim, "Tuon whispered as she broke their kiss. The woman grabbed Mat´s coat and pulled it off, the material dropping on the ground. The gambler gasped at the motion and smirked. "You will bed me now, remove your clothes." 

Mat grinned and started unlacing his blouse, the fox-headed medallion hanging above his chest, he wasn´t going to take that off. Tuon watched him with close eyes. The woman wouldn´t admit it but she craved for this moment. He was a beautiful man and he was hers. Just hers. "When you are done looking, warn me." Mat grinned as he began unlacing his pants, his torso was also exposed now. 

"You are insufferable." Tuon rolled her eyes and took out the rest of her clothes, her body was more boyish than Mat usually preferred but he didn´t mind. She was perfect. 

Mat finally managed to remove his small clothes and blushed at the thought of being naked in front of her. You bloody fool this isn´t the time! Tuon ignored his reaction and placed her hands on his toned chest, her fingers grabbing the medallion slightly. "You will explain what this thing does when we are done, Matrim." She dropped the necklace and touched the scarf around his neck. Tuon started taking it off but Mat grabbed her wrist gently. "Don´t. Please"

The empress nodded slowly and, without warning, pushed his body down. Mat hit the grass roughly and groaned as Tuon tackled his hips. Light, this woman is trying to kill me, he cursed as she lowered her body against him. 

"I told you I wasn´t one of your tavern´s maids." Her core rubbed against his hardening member. Mat moaned at the sensation and placed his hands on her bottom, giving it a squeeze. His lips found her neck and began placing small kisses on it, his tongue licking the smooth skin. 

Tuon grabbed a handful of Mat´s hair and pulled it, her eyes were closed with pleasure. The gambler flipped them over, allowing him to be on top of her. Tuon raised an eyebrow clearly impressed by his strength and wrapped her legs around his back, her dripping core coating Mat´s cock. The man hissed at the sensation and began kissing Tuon´s small breasts, taking her nipples into his mouth. He had been with a lot of women before but nothing compared to this. Light, I can´t believe I am actually married...Blood and bloody ashes! 

The empress removed Mat´s scarf from around her nose and chuckled as the man pulled the fabric behind his back, clearly annoyed by it. He is so desperate for me, Tuon thought as he continued sucking and licking her nipples. The woman closed her eyes and threw her head back, her lady parts were aching for him, she could feel her clitoris throb with anticipation. "Enter me... I command you." 

Mat blew hot hair against her nipples one last time and grinned at her loud moan, he loved when women were loud during these moments. He placed one hand against the grass and the other on her shaven head and began entering her, slowly and gently. Mat hissed as her hot juices involved his hard cock. He was desperate to go faster but he didn´t want to hurt his wife. "Is this good?", he asked as he suppressed a moan. 

Tuon nodded her head and bit her lip, her head fully supported on his palm. Mat smiled and fully entered her, the tightness making him whimper. Blood and bloody ashes! He started picking up his pace, his pelvis hitting her waist with every thrust. The woman beneath him moaned and dug her sharp nails into his back, leaving scratch marks all around him. "Tuon, if you want to carve your name on my body just say so. Blood and bloody ashes!"

"Don´t give me any", she moaned loudly as he hit her sweet spot, "Ideas...Faster."

Mat smirked and started thrusting again and again against the spot that made her toes curl, his whole body dripped with sweat. The only relief was the cold breeze cooling him off. The Prince of Ravens looked into her eyes and pressed their foreheads together. I don´t care if she doesn´t love. Light! I am going to make proper love to my wife, he thought moaning into her mouth. 

To his surprise, Tuon opened her eyes and stared at him, too. She had a soft smile, something uncommon of her. Mat blushed. He actually blushed. Fool man, this isn´t the time for childish feelings. 

Mat growled as he began feeling his balls begging for the release, his cock was leaking inside of her warm walls. Tuon´s body trembled up and down as the man thrust harder than ever. "I am close, Tuon.", he warned, pushing deeper inside. The woman let out a sigh and nodded, warning him she was also close to her climax, as well. 

"Look at me." Mat did as she commanded and connected their eyes again. Light, she has pretty eyes. "Release inside of me."

Tuon´s legs began shaking violently as she bucked her hips against him. Mat´s body went stiff and he climaxed with her. His cock twitched as hot semen spurted out of it, around him her walls clenched. He moaned her name and kissed her plump lips. He didn´t want this moment to end. 

The woman felt like she was floating, her senses were nearly fading. She felt so good. Her clitoris pulsated and her thighs trembled around him. She could feel his hot semen inside of her, impregnating her. Mat began panting and collapsed on top of her, his fox-headed medallion dropped on top of her breasts. Tuon tried to catch her breath as she held him there, her hands brushed his hair with soft strokes. "You did well.", she whispered as Mat groaned. 

The man pulled out of her and hissed at the coldness of the air. He had almost forgotten they were in the middle of a garden. Light, this is bloody insane! He laid next to her and cleaned the sweat off his forehead with his scarf. "You weren´t bad yourself.", Tuon rolled her eyes. 

They stayed there looking at the sky before Mat broke the silence. "Do we cuddle now or?"

Tuon turned to her side and faced him, her body was shining with sweat. "Just this once...As a reward."

Mat grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, Tuon´s head laid on top of his shoulder. 

He was glad to see her, too.


	16. The letter (Lanfear X Berelain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanfear needs Berelain to send a letter to Rand so she meets up with the woman. However, the Forsaken finds Berelain rather beautiful and decides to persuade her into this favor. 
> 
> kinks: orgasm denial, edging, light bondage 
> 
> top Lanfear and bottom Berelain

The Forsaken finished writing the letter and began staring at it, her eyes reading what she had written. She was wearing a white, ornamented dress, a pair of moon earrings hanged from her ears. Her black long hair was spread around her torso, she was looking immaculate. "Mistress, lady Berelain is here for you.", a servant said, his eyes black and lifeless. Lanfear waved a hand and the man let the First of Mayene step into the room, the woman was wearing her crown and a pale blue dress, her cleavage hanging low. 

"You called for me lady Selene?", that was the name the Forsaken was going by. Lanfear nodded and gestured her in, her gaze sliding across her body. This woman is really beautiful, she thought, smirking to herself. Lanfear hadn´t been with anyone since she seduced Rand Al´Thor into her bed, so the woman was feeling quite lustful. Berelain noticed the way she gawked at her and smiled. 

"I have a job for you.", she grabbed a letter and handed it to Berelain," Deliver this to Rand Al´Thor and make sure to tell him it´s from me."

"May I ask what´s in it?"

"You may not.", her voice was firm, her arms were crossed beneath her breasts. Berelain looked at the blank envelope and wondered what was written. The First of Mayene liked knowing things, so this was getting on her nerves. 

"I am afraid if you don´t tell me what you wrote, I won´t do it." Lanfear cocked an eyebrow and smiled. The Forsaken was impressed by her defiance, Berelain was more interesting than she had first thought. The more the Forsaken looked at the woman the more she seemed like Grandeal. She was different, though. 

Lanfear laughed loudly, her body stepping closer to the Berelain." I like your fierceness, woman...", the Daughter of the Night placed her fingers against Berelain´s cheek," Tell me, do you prefer women or men?"

"I prefer whoever pleases me. It does not matter what´s in beneath their legs.", the answer made Lanfear widened her eyes. This woman didn´t have a preference!? Berelain chuckled at her reaction and leaned her face into her touch, their bodies just a few inches apart. "And you, Lady Selene?" 

The Forsaken closed their lips together and pulled her harshly. Lanfear was going to make Berelain deliver that letter, using any means necessary. "Right now, I prefer you.", Lanfear answered, smirking into her mouth. Berelain grinned and grabbed the woman´s back. The First of Mayene started unlacing her dress, the task quite difficult since she couldn´t see the laces. Lanfear broke the kiss and channeled Air, the different flows guiding Berelain´s fingers. 

"You can channel?", Berelain asked, her voice with a hint of suspicion. Her fingers continued working the laces. 

"Just a small bit...I am no Aes Sedai, don´t ever call me that.", Lanfear said, letting the silk fabric fall on the ground, her naked pale body shining under Berelain´s touch. The First of Mayene stared at her breasts and a small blush crossed her cheeks. Light, it has been a while since I have been with a woman. 

Lanfear channeled a flow of Air and directed it to Berelain´s dress laces. Because the Forsaken was experienced in this, the woman´s dress fell with ease on the floor. Lanfear smirked at the size of Berelain´s breasts and cupped them, her hands barely holding everything. Berelain grabbed Lanfear´s bottom and began attacking her neck with kisses, her tongue circling beneath the woman´s collarbone. "Yeah, just like that...", Lanfear praised as she massaged the woman´s nipples. 

Berelain widened her eyes as something lifted her up and floated her to the bed, she looked around and couldn´t see anything holding her. "What in the Light are you doing?"

"Be quiet, "Lanfear smirked, releasing the woman on top of the bed. She walked towards her and lowered her body to meet hers."Before I make you."

Berelain tried to look tough but Lanfear´s authority overpowered her completely, she was at her mercy. The First of Mayene gulped and nodded her head. "Good girl.", Lanfear kissed Berelain´s neck, her hand brushing the woman´s belly dangerously close to her aching core. Berelain moaned and threw her head back, exposing her skin more to the Forsaken. 

Lanfear smirked and began tracing circles around Berelain´s plump thighs, every touch making her victim whimper. The Forsaken knew the woman was desperate, she could see her desire. "Please...Selene, I am begging you."

"I need more than that, Berelain. "Lanfear whispered as she placed kisses on her breasts.

"Touch me, Blood and Bloody ashes, please!"

"I am touching you."Berelain groaned in frustration and tried to push Lanfear´s hand with her thighs. The Forsaken weaved Air and stopped her movements. "Now, now, let´s be patient... Tell me what you need, Berelain."

The First of Mayene swallowed and forced her eyes to meet Lanfear´s. Her face was flushed red and her core was dripping with lust. "Please, touch me down there.", her head signaled her lady parts. Lanfear smirked and released Saidar, freeing the woman´s thighs. 

She lowered her head and began kissing her clitoris, every kiss making Berelain moan loudly. Lanfear took her sensitive bud into her mouth and started sucking on it, her juices coating her chin and bottom lip. Berelain had her mouth opened and her back was arched, it felt so good. Lanfear stopped abusing her clitoris and moved her tongue to the woman´s entrance. She started licking her folds but quickly moved to thrust into her. 

"Light, just like that...Selene.", Berelain moaned as Lanfear moved her tongue inside again. The Forsaken sensed that the woman was close to her release so she stopped her actions altogether. The First of Mayene opened her eyes and looked down, frustration showing on her almond eyes. 

"I will let you release if you deliver that letter, Berelain.", Berelain whimpered and tried to buck her hips, Lanfear stopped her with ease. "Promise me. Say you will and I will let you have your sweet release."

"No, tell me what you wrote!", Lanfear sighed and clenched her jaw. She wanted to play this game? Fine, two can play it. 

"Is that so?"

Lanfear channeled Air and bounded the woman´s body, making it impossible for her to move. Berelain´s eyes widened as she struggled to release herself. The Forsaken´s mouth found her dripping core and started licking her clitoris again, slowly and gently. She applied just enough pressure for it to be enjoyable but not enough for her to orgasm. Berelain´s eyes began filling with hot tears, she wanted to weep from the pleasure. "Please, Light! I am so close!"

Lanfear brought a finger to the woman´s entrance and entered it, her digit founding her special spot. Berelain released a cry as she felt the pleasure flowing through her. It was too intense for anyone to handle. The Forsaken continued thrusting inside and suddenly a new idea appeared in her head. She channeled again and started stimulating her pleasure nerves on the woman´s brain, a trick she had learned from Semirhage. Of course, she wouldn´t apply too much, she didn´t want Berelain to die but, still, she stimulated it enough to make Berelain scream. 

"What the...How are you?", her words were cut off as Lanfear continued sucking her swollen clitoris.

"Tell me you will deliver that damned letter and I will stop.", she stimulated another nerve."Say it." 

Berelain´s body was shaking, her mind being abused by the Forsaken. The First of Mayene couldn´t feel anything except for pleasure and her need to climax. She bit her lip and swallowed again. "Fine! Fine! I will just...Please, let me..I.."

Lanfear smirked and released the stimulation on her brain, making Berelain sigh in relief. The Forsaken started thrusting her fingers harder and faster, her tongue sucked on her clitoris with more intensity. Soon enough, Berelain orgasmed. Hard. 

The woman´s mouth released a loud moan, the sound muffled as tears fell down her cheeks. Her insides throbbed and her clitoris was shaking from the pleasure. She couldn´t see anything or hear anything. Berelain´s body began sweating and her legs trembling. Lanfear held her body there, the weaves of Air still bounding her. The Forsaken´s fingers were being squeezed by Berelain´s walls and her wrist was coated with her juices. Light, it was a sight to see. 

"Light...Selene..."

Lanfear removed her fingers and licked them, her gaze meeting hers. "You taste wonderful."

Berelain blushed and sighed in relief as she felt her body being freed again. She brought her hand to her forehead and began trying to control her breathing, her core still spasmed. 

"I am glad we could find an arrangement, Berelain.", Lanfear said, with a mocking voice. The Forsaken knew she had won. 

Berelain groaned and stared at the ceiling, tears still fell down her cheeks. Light, who is this woman?


	17. The throne room (Morgase X Rand)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgase is questioning Rand about how he got inside of the Palace but she doesn´t let him leave. First, he has to do something for her. 
> 
> kinks: oral pleasure, light femdom, deep throat

"My queen, I assure you I mean no harm...I am just a simple sheepherder from the Two Rivers, I swear by the Light.", Rand said, kneeling in front of Morgase. The woman was looking down at him, next to her stood Elaida, an Aes Sedai from the Red Ajah, and Gareth Bryne. The Queen rubbed her fingers as she thought of what she was going to do with the boy. He said he was from the Two Rivers but his appearance gave him away. He had an Aiel face and body, he was rather beautiful. Still, he acted like a village´s boy...Strange, so very strange. 

"He is lying.", Elaida said, her voice cold and firm," Let me be alone with this boy and I will manage to retrieve every dirty secret he is hiding."

"I am not hiding anything!"Rand shouted, looking at the Aes Sedai. He widened his eyes in shock and quickly added, ", Aes Sedai. I am telling the truth."

"My Queen, the boy did not harm your children... Still, we should interrogate him before we let him leave.", Gareth said, adjusting his sword. 

Morgase bit her bottom lip and rose from her throne, her red and gold dress tight around her body. "Let me alone with him. Everyone, leave." 

"My Queen, you can´t!" Gareth said, moving quickly towards the woman. 

Elaida´s mouth hung open and her lips were pressed together, she was clearly annoyed. "Morgase, Gareth is right! He is dangerous!", she shouted. 

"I am the Queen and you will do as I command!", everyone lowered their heads as her voice echoed through the room. In a matter of seconds, the Throne Room was left empty with the exception of Rand and Morgase. 

"Rise and come closer, Rand Al´Thor."

Rand released a breathe and did as he was ordered. The boy was shaking, his face paler than usual. He tried to seek the flame and the void like Tam had told him, but it was proving to be difficult. Would she execute him? Perhaps lock him up? Light! "My Queen, you have to believe me! I fell into the garden by accident, I-"

"I know you did, boy. That´s not why I ordered everyone to leave us be."

"My Queen?" Morgase moved closer to him and pressed her palm on his jawline, he shivered. 

"Are you a virgin?"

"W-what?", he said, as Morgase smiled at his reaction. Had she gone mad? Rand tried to step backwards from her but she held him there, her posture firm. 

"So that´s a yes... Has anyone told you, you are rather beautiful.", she traced a finger through his lips, "Perfect Aiel beauty."

"My Queen, this isn´t proper! We can´t!", he said, the flame and the void escaping from him, "I am from the Two Rivers! I am not an Aiel!"

"I do not care where you are from, boy...", she grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest. Rand´s face blushed and he looked away, his palm still pressed against her bosom. "So shy... I like it."Morgase pressed their lips together, her tongue exploring his mouth suddenly. 

The man´s self-control disappeared and he kissed her back, hard and desperately. She was gorgeous and he had never been with a woman before, his cock was twitching already. Light, but she is old enough to be my mother, Rand thought as he felt himself harden underneath her body. Morgase broke the kiss with a sigh, she had a smile on her red lips. 

"I knew you wanted me...I could see it in your eyes.", Rand blushed again, "I have a proposition for you. You can leave once you have pleasured me...If I feel satisfied then you are free to go...If I don´t," her lips curled into a smirk, "Then you won´t until I am." 

"My Queen, I have never done this before I-"

"Nothing is better than practice, Rand...Now, come."

She grabbed his hand and led him to her throne. Rand´s mind raced with a million thoughts, he was nervous but also excited. The woman sat down on her throne and spread her legs on each side of the chair, her core fully in display before him. "Get down on your knees and start. That´s an order from your Queen." 

Rand gulped and nodded, lowering himself in front of her lady parts. He blushed as he saw how coated her entrance was, her clitoris red and hard. The man began kissing her thighs and smiled as she let out a soft moan. He sensed how desperate she was for his tongue and quickly licked her clitoris, taking the bud into his mouth. Morgase let out a loud moan, her hands gripping on his red hair. She started unlacing her cleavage with her free hand and began massaging her breasts. Rand looked up and moaned at the sight, the vibrations sending shivers to Morgase´s body. "Just like that, you are doing well."

Rand blushed and continued licking her clitoris, his hands massaging her thighs. He could feel her juices filling his chin so he focused on her entrance. He inserted his tongue slowly and circled it, stretching her out. The Queen moaned and rubbed her nipples harder. "Light, you are quite good...", she whimpered as he hit her spot with his tongue. 

Rand smiled at the compliment and started thrusting harder inside, his jaw hurting from the actions. He was sweating and his mouth had a sweet taste in it, her taste. "You taste amazing...", he whispered as he went to take a deep breathe in. Morgase looked at him and saw how dirty his mouth was. The woman smirked and pushed his head down again, she was almost there. 

The sheepherder gasped in surprise but quickly starting thrusting again, her fingers now rubbing her hard clitoris. The woman moaned and called out his name. He was overwhelmed by everything. 

"I am close, Light, don´t stop."Rand nodded and continued thrusting his tongue, his digits rubbing harder against her clitoris. Soon enough, the woman´s back arched and her thighs wrapped around his head. She let out a loud moan and her body started shaking. Rand could feel her juices spilling on his mouth, he tried to swallow everything while keeping the focus on her throbbing bud. He was having trouble breathing but he didn´t dare to stop. 

Morgase´s orgasm began calming down and she cleaned the sweat off her breasts. Her face was bright red and her mouth was dry. The woman looked like she had run for five hours. "Very good..."

Rand placed one last kiss on her and got up, cleaning her juices with the back of his hand. He kissed her collarbone and tried to hide his growing member, certainly, the woman wasn´t going to please him. "I will be leaving now, my Queen. Thank you."

He bowed and started walking away from her, his cock leaking into his smallclothes. "Wait! Come here."

Rand froze and did as he was told. Morgase smoothed her dress and grabbed his waist spinning him and making him sit on the Throne. "My Queen, what are y-"

"Since you were so good, I decided to give you a little reward before you leave.", she purred as she sat on her knees in the middle of his crotch. Rand´s eyes widened as she started unlacing his pants and smallclothes. He couldn´t believe it. Morgase Trakand, the Queen of Andor, was going to pleasure him orally. He didn´t know if he was the luckiest man in the world or the foolest. 

Morgase looked at his hard and red member and began licking his slit. Rand´s head was thrown back as a moan escaped his lips. He grabbed her golden hair involuntarily and bucked his hips. Light, she has barely started and I am so close already. "Look at you...Already like this and I haven´t even taken you all in."

Rand blushed and closed his eyes as the woman wrapped her lips around his leaking head. She hummed around his cock and took him all in, he was big so she had to breathe through her nose not to gag. "Blood and bloody ashes, yes!", he moaned, interlacing his fingers deeper inside of her hair. 

Morgase began pumping her face up and down, her thrusts sending shivers to Rand´s body. The woman puffed her cheeks and sucked harder, his cock twitching inside of her mouth. Light, he had a pretty cock. She lifted his blouse and massaged his pelvis, her rings scratching his abdomen lightly. "I am close...Light."

The Queen smirked and pumped her head faster, her tongue circling around his veins. She could feel his balls tighten and... He released. His abs contracted and his mouth was overflowing with moans and whimpers. He was a mess. Morgase´s throat filled with his warm seed and she tried to swallow everything, her gag reflex barely letting her. The woman saw how his chest panted and she gave him one last suck before releasing him with a loud pop. 

"Light, Morgase..." The woman sat on his lap and kissed him, his seed leaving traces on Rand´s lips. He moaned at the taste and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. "You have been so good...", she said, getting up, "You are free to leave."

Rand swallowed and nodded, pulling his pants back up. He gave her one last bow and basically sprinted out of the Throne Room, when he opened the door, Morgase spoke. "You can visit me any time you want, boy. I would appreciate it."

Rand shivered and left without a word. Light, the woman was bold.


	18. Meeting (Mesaana X Semirhage X Demandred)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three Forsaken have another one of their meetings but this time Demandred has other plans for them. 
> 
> kinks: maledom, pain, orgasm delay, slight femdom

Mesaana appeared through a waygate, the wind from the other side causing Demandred to brush a strand of hair out of his eyes. The Forsaken closed the weave and walked towards the man, her appearance white and black, Mesaana´s face glistened with silver. Demandred snickered and gesture her to sit down in front of him, next to them stood another chair, empty for the time being. 

They were in a small chamber, behind them was a large bed, a few papers, and a burning fireplace. This was often the place for their meetings, the three Forsaken liked the privacy it gave them. Mesaana waved a hand and her body turned back to her true self, Demadred sipped his wine quietly. "Where´s Semirhage?"

"She is late...As usual.", he said with a monotonic voice. The woman sighed and began unbuttoning the blouse that covered her neck, it was quite warm in the room. 

A loud sound was heard from behind them and a new waygate opened, revealing Semirhage. The woman stepped into the room and smoothed her long brown dress over her slender body. Her face showed no emotion. 

"I thought you had forgotten about us, Semirhage.", Mesaana said with a hint of mockery. The woman closed the waygate and sat on the last chair, closing the circle. 

"I had some things to finish.", she said with a small smile, her hands were stained with blood. Demandred handed both of them a cup of wine and cleared his throat. 

"I am sure you are wondering why I summoned you here so late at night.", Mesaana rubbed her exposed cleavage, "Well, I will be straight forward. Although we still have a lot of work to do if we want to kill Lews", his face tightened in anger," Therin, it isn´t why I called you. I wanted you two."

Semirhage frowned as she weaved Water to clean her hands."Enough with these word games, Demandred. I am an occupied wom-"

"Let him speak!", Mesaana shouted as she quieted the woman. 

"I am not playing games... I can see the way you both look at me when we have our little meetings...", he smirked in amusement, "Let´s end this child play and have sex. Here and now." 

Semirhage stopped channeling and brought a hand to her mouth, a loud laugh coming out of it. Mesaana´s lips turned into a smile and she snickered lightly. Demandred was an attractive man and he was asking them for this... She didn´t know either to find him a fool or a madman. 

"And what makes you think you can handle me?", the torturer said, leaning her head to the side. Her piercing eyes went over his body, undressing it slowly. 

"You amuse me... Enough talking. Get on the bed and take off your clothes.", the man said, channeling and making the winecups disappear. 

Mesaana smirked and, with a wave of her hand, made her clothes vanish, revealing her body beneath it. Demandred rubbed a finger through his lips and looked at Semirhage, waiting for her to do the same. The woman chuckled and got up, walking towards Demandred, her hips swaying with each step. He smirked and looked at her, hunger in his eyes. Beside them, Mesaana stood, rubbing her breasts and watching both.

"You underestimate me, Demandred... You always have.", and with that, the woman sat on his lap and made her clothing burn until every last bit of her body was exposed. Demandred´s eye shone as the fire burned in front of him and the woman grabbed his neck forcibly bringing his face up. She started stimulating his pleasure nerves very slightly, just enough to make him frown and shake his head. 

"Now now, Semirhage, you really think your little tricks are going to work on me?", he asked as he shielded his mind from her touch. Mesaana cleared her throat and made both of them look at her, she was laying on the bed, her legs wide open. 

"I don´t have all day.", she said with a hint of annoyance. Semirhage rolled her eyes and released her grip on Demandred´s neck, her hips rubbing against his hardening member as she got up. He moaned and weaved Air making all of his clothes vanish with a quick swirl. Mesaana smirked as she stared at both of the Forsaken, their bare bodies incredibly desirable as the fireplace lighted their best features. 

Semirhage lowered herself on top of Mesaana and pushed her shoulders down, her body completely overpowering the woman. Mesaana groaned at the impact but quickly got her mouth covered by the other woman´s lips. The torturer explored Mesaana´s mouth with her tongue, her hands pulling her hair down. Demandred stroked his member as he watched the scene, his eyes were focused on Semirhage´s bottom as she straddled Mesaana´s hips. 

Semirhage bit Mesaana´s lips harshly, her teeth piercing through the skin and making it bleed. Mesaana gasped in pain and licked the blood as the other Forsaken released the kiss. "I am not one of your patients, Semirhage, don´t ever do that again."

"Really?", the torturer brought her fingers to Mesaana´s core, smiling as she found her folds wet with lust, "Your body betrays you, Mesaana."

The woman moaned as Semirhage rubbed her clitoris and licked another drop of blood, the metallic flavor filling her mouth. 

Ladies," Demandred began as he grabbed Semirhage´s waist from behind, "As much as I love seeing you two like this... Don´t forget about me." He rubbed his cock against Semirhage´s aching core, her bottom high in the air towards him. He kneeled between Mesaana´s legs and pushed the other woman´s back down as he positioned himself at the entrance of Semirhage´s opening. 

"Demandred, you bastard.", Semirhage groaned as she tried to hold her body from crushing Mesaana´s torso and face. Demandred chuckled and teased her entrance with the head of his hard member. Below them, Mesaana moaned as her clitoris was touched by Semirhage´s digits. 

"Look at you, "Demandred whispered as he slapped her bottom harshly, "The torturer...So desperate to get taken by me...Pathetic.", and he pushed his cock inside. 

Semirhage moaned loudly and pushed her fingers inside Mesaana, her sharp nails bringing some pain to the woman. She hissed and looked as Semirhage´s face contract in pleasure as the man thrust again. The dark-skinned woman groaned and began stimulating Demandred´s pleasure nerves again, the touch making the man roll his head and moan. It felt strange at first, like a sweet and addictive feeling. He wanted more. He needed more. 

Mesaana noticed this and smirked, kissing the woman again, her hands fondling her breasts. The shorter woman flickered the nipples and moaned into her mouth as Semirhage curled her fingers inside.

"Semirhage, stop that.", he moaned as he thrust harder, his member was leaking inside of her. Semirhage released the kiss and stop stimulating his nerves, Demandred groaned in relief but also in annoyance. That was the beauty of torturing someone by using their pleasure nerves, the feeling was so addictive that people often went mad with the need for more and more. In the worse scenario, Semirhage had killed people by stimulating it too much, it was a gruesome death. 

Demandred wiped the sweat off of his forehead and grabbed her waist harder, his fingers leaving bruises on her skin. The man pressed his lips tighter and pulled her head up with a weave of Air. The woman curled her fingers deeper inside of Mesaana and gasped as her torso was lifted up to meet the man´s chest. Below them, the other Forsaken bit her hand to control the waves of pleasure overpowering her body. 

"You are not in control here, "Demandred said, grabbing her breasts with a tight grasp. He went out of her and slammed back inside making Semirhage moan loudly and thrust her fingers deeper inside of the other woman´s aching core, "Learn your place."

Demandred carved his teeth into the torturer´s neck and moaned as he felt his cock twitch inside of her tight walls, he was reaching his climax. 

"Semirhage, don´t stop, I am almost there.", Mesaana moaned. Her body was covered in sweat and her thighs were beginning to go numb by the force that Semirhage´s legs were applying on top of her. She loved this, though. She loved the feeling of pain and pleasure, it was a strong mixture. Semirhage, on the other hand, liked giving pain, it was addictive to her. 

"Focus on her, make her release and I might let you too.", the man said with a hint of amusement. He stopped channeling making the woman fall down, her back was being pushed down by Demandred´s hands as the man picked up his pace. She groaned and started rubbing Mesaana´s swollen clitoris with her thumb, her two fingers still thrusting inside of her. 

"You are going to regret th-", the dark-skinned woman´s words were cut off as the Forsaken hit her special place inside of her, she dug her face into Mesaana´s neck. Demandred spanked her bottom again, his palm leaving a mark on her smooth skin. She hissed at the pain and started moving her wrist faster, she was so close to climax. 

"I am going to...", and with that, Mesaana´s mouth opened, her back arched and her legs started trembling. She grabbed the sheets hardly as a small tear fell down her flushed cheeks, she couldn´t handle this much pleasure. She felt her heartbeat race and her walls clenched around Semirhage´s fingers. Mesaana struggled to pick up her breathe as her orgasm swept through her. 

Demandred moaned at the sight and with one last deep thrust, climaxed inside of the woman, she followed shortly after. He could feel his cock spill its seed inside of her pulsating walls, he felt so good. He threw his head back and began riding away from his orgasm, his pelvis soaked with Semirhage´s juices. 

Semirhage sobbed as her own climax came to her. She felt her clitoris throb as the man continued thrusting deeper. Mesaana grabbed her breasts and gave them a light squeeze making the woman see stars. She hissed as Demandred´s fingers dug deeper against her waist, her skin bruised. 

Demandred gave her one last thrust and removed himself from inside of her, his seed spilling and dripping down her thighs. He smirked at the sight and gave her one last spank, Semirhage whimpered at the action. "I love it when you are whimpering for me, Semirhage.", he said as he laid down on the bed. Mesaana smirked and channeled Air around Semirhage´s body, the woman spun and landed next to her. 

"You almost broke my legs.", Mesaana complained as she rubbed her thighs, they were bruised. 

"Be quiet or I might.", the Forsaken said, through harsh breaths. Demandred snickered and passed a hand against his hair. 

"Will you two shut your mouths?", he turned around and stared at them, "Or I will find something to stuff inside of them.", he whispered, his face showing no signs of it being a joke. 

The three Forsaken laid there trying to catch their breaths, they definitely needed to repeat what had just happened...But first, they had to discuss how they were going to kill Lews Therin or, as he called himself today, Rand Al´Thor.


	19. Viewings (Rand X Min)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Min and Rand have just met and the woman has a viewing regarding their destiny together. She decides to release her frustrations on the sheepherder. 
> 
> kinks: femdom, orgasm delay/denial, begging, oral

"You must be Rand Al´Thor", Min said, making the sheepherder turn around with a startle. She brushed a strand of brown hair out of her eyes and smiled as she met Rand´s icy blue eyes. 

"Yes, I am...Have we met before?", he said, trying to remember her face. He blushed slightly as he observed her features more closely, he started with her black eyes and moved to her plump lips. The woman dressed a little bit like a boy but Rand didn´t mind that, she was beautiful in her own way. 

"No, we haven´t. But, I am sure we will meet again,", Min sighed as she saw a viewing of her and Rand meeting, "My name is Min. Moraine has told me about you."

Rand´s blush deepened as he shook her raised hand. _Light, she has soft hands._ The short woman suddenly pulled his arm making him almost fall on top of her, she then cupped his face and started staring at his face. He opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him as another finger brushed against his jaw. _Is this how women in Baerlon behave?!_

"I see something above you... You have this pull towards people," the woman studied his eyes, "You are destined for great things, Rand Al´Thor...I am afraid I will be involved with them...Light, I hate when I know my destiny is bound to someone!"

Rand´s jaw hung open at her words. Was does she mean by seeing something about him? _Maybe she´s an Aes Sedai_ , Rand thought as a jolt of fear came through him. _Fool man, Moraine is an Aes Sedai and she isn´t so bad...Is she?_ "My lady, are you an Aes Sedai?"

"Min, just Min...And, no. Moraine says I can see the future. She doesn´t quite understand it, though...I think she fears my ability a bit if I am being honest.", she released his face, "But there´s nothing I can do about it. I just see images above people, I don´t know how or why...And I can´t stop it. Believe me, I have tried." 

Rand swallowed dryly and nodded slowly. Min laughed at his surprise and tugged her short hair behind her ears. They were in the middle of "The stag and lion", a common tavern in Baerlon. Rand had arrived a couple of days ago and was staying there with Mat, who was acting quite strange these past days. He was in a room with his friend. 

"Do you have a room here, sheepherder?", Min asked, with a grin. He cleared his throat and nodded, pointing his fingers to the stairs that went upstairs to the bedrooms."Good. Show me."

  
"What?", he asked, with a voice crack. Min laughed and grabbed his hand guiding him upstairs. He frowned but followed, leading her to his bedroom. 

Rand knocked on the door making sure Mat was in there and, since he didn´t get an answer, he entered the room. Inside he found two empty beds. _Strange, Mat doesn´t usually leave his room anymore...Maybe he is feeling better!_ "Excuse the messiness, Min, I and Mat don´t have a lot of time to clean up these past days..."

"Mat? That´s your friend isn´t it?", she asked as she entered the room, looking around, "He is connected to this, too...Keep a close eye on him, Rand Al´Thor."

Rand raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask any more questions. "So, here we are...Do you need anything, my lady, ah, Min?"

Min sat on Rand´s bed and crossed her legs, her buttoned-up blouse feeling awfully tight around her bosom. "Are you a virgin?"

Rand choked and widened his eyes. _This woman is mad!_ "Excuse me?"

Min laughed again, a loud and rich laugh, the type to make men blush. Rand swallowed again and stared as she started unbuttoning her blouse, her cleavage showing some skin now. _This isn´t proper! I am promised to Egwene! Bloody ashes, but she´s beautiful...Fool man, concentrate!_

"I am going to take that as a yes...", she whispered, with a smirk. She popped the last button open and let her white blouse fall down her shoulders, her small breasts standing free in front of him. He turned around quickly, he knew women didn´t like to be gawk at...Even if they were undressing in front of you! _Light, she is definitely mad!_

Min giggled softly and got up, her footsteps echoing through the empty walls. Rand could feel his heartbeat race inside of his chest, he began sweating. "We are bound together, Rand... I have seen so it will happen. I know you want me, I don´t need a viewing to tell that.", her hands wrapped around his waist and her breasts pressed against his back. 

"Min, we can´t. I am promised to Egwene Al´Vere...I-I... Light, we can´t!" 

"Egwene Al´Vere isn´t a part of your destiny, I am afraid. You will love, yes...But not her.", she ran her tongue through his neck sending chills down his spine, "Not now. Not ever."

"Min...", he whispered, trying to beg her to stop but at the same time moaning as her warm tongue licked his earlobe. He could feel his member hardening inside of his pants. 

"Tell to me stop and I will.", she turned him around quite fast. He looked at her and then at her breasts, admiring her hard nipples. _Light, she is so beautiful!_ "Say the word, Rand Al´Thor."

"Min, I...", he looked at her mouth again and suddenly kissed her, his hands wrapping around her tiny waist. He had to lower himself to reach her lips but he didn´t mind. She tasted so good, like a sweet honeypie. Min moaned into the kiss and quickly began unbuttoning his clothing. She struggled to remain kissing him and doing this but after a few seconds, his blouse fell on the ground, his pale chest was now exposed. 

"Lay on the bed and take off the rest of your clothes.", she ordered, giving his crotch a squeeze. Rand moaned at the contact but nodded, doing what he had been told. 

Min removed her boots and then her pants and smallclothes, the cold air in the room contrasting with her warm body. Rand stared at her and groaned at the sight. "Like what you see, sheepherder?", she whispered, watching him take off his smallclothes and laying on the bed. 

"Light, yes...Please touch me.", he begged, stroking his hard cock. Min chuckled and got on top of his waist, her wet core rubbing against his pelvis. Her whole body burned on top of him. 

"I quite like when you beg, Rand Al´Thor.", she said as her bottom rubbed against his erection. Rand groaned and threw his head back. His face was flushed red and his lips were dry, he looked beautiful. 

"Min, please, I can´t hold it any longer.", he whispered as she rubbed again. His leaking cock was quivering against her lower back, trying to feel any type of friction. Min smiled and gave the boy a kiss, her teeth biting on his lips lightly. 

"Not yet...", she whispered as her breasts brushed against his chest, "First, do something for me."

Rand frowned as Min got up and stranded his face with her thighs, her dripping core in front of his mouth. Rand gasped at the sight and licked her throbbing clitoris, his hands stroking his cock. "Oh no no no no...You are not allowed to touch yourself until you have made me climax on your mouth.", Min slapped his hand making him stop. 

She lowered herself on his face and moaned as he started licking her wet folds, his tongue circling around her hard clitoris. "Just like that...Good boy.", she praised as he licked faster. 

Min grabbed his hands and held them above his head, she gave one last look to his leaking cock and smiled at how desperate he was. _Light, this boy is something promising after all._ Rand was struggling to breathe but he did his best to taste her completely. He could feel his cock tremble, trying to get anything. Light, he needed anything right now. Just a small touch could send him over the edge. _Focus!_

"Thrust inside of me with your tongue.", she ordered, shutting her eyes as his tongue entered her. Min moaned loudly and gripped his wrists with more force, her other hand rubbing his red hair. She began rocking her hips against his mouth, her walls clenching around him. _Light, he feels amazing._

"Min, let me orgasm...Please.", he tried to say against her, Min´s core making it hard to pronounce any words. The woman laughed and brushed his hair again. 

"I can´t hear you, sorry.", she said with a moan as he curled his tongue against that bundle of nerves inside of her. Min gasped and tugged his hair, making him whimper. Rand began feeling a small tear fell down his face. He was so desperate to orgasm, it hurt. Her juices were suffocating him but he loved every second of this. He loved how this woman was completely dominating him. It felt so good. 

"I am almost there, don´t stop." Rand nodded and thrust harder. Min clenched her abdomen and orgasmed on top of him. Her thighs began shaking and she placed her hands on the wall in front of her for support. She could feel her clitoris throb around Rand´s nose. Light, she hadn´t climaxed this hard in a long time. Her short hair was now covered in sweat and her cheeks were flushed with a bright red. Min´s nipples were hard and her chest struggled to breathe. 

The woman released sweet moans, Rand´s name being pronounced a couple of times. She stroked his hair in affection and got up, sitting down next to his torso. "Good boy..."

Rand cleaned her juices from his face and took a deep breath in, his eyes were filled with tears. Below, his balls were a deep shade of red and his cock was leaking pre-cum all over his stomach. Min´s grip on his wrists had left a mark on them too, he rubbed it. "Min...Please touch me...Please please please, please...Anything. I am begging you."

Min smiled in pity and kissed his cheek, licking a few tears from his face. She brought her hands to his member and began tracing a line from his head down to his shaft. Rand sobbed and moaned as he felt her nails tickle his head. Light, he was about to burst into a million pieces. He never felt this desperate before. 

"Look at you.", she said as her hand wrapped around his cock, her grip quite strong. Rand looked at her and basically screamed. Min smirked and kissed him, making him unable to speak or produce any sound, whatsoever. She began stroking his cock slowly, her hands dripping with his wetness. Bloody ashes, his cock felt so hard. 

"Please let me orgasm, please, Min.", he begged as she released the kiss, "I will do anything but please! I can´t do it anymore."

Min smiled and started quickening her pace, his cock shaking around her. She placed small kisses on his neck and cheeks. Rand´s mouth hung open and his chest was flushed red from his racing heartbeat. He looked at her with pleading eyes as he felt his orgasm almost hit him. "Please.", he sobbed. 

The woman smirked and placed a kiss on his nose, her thumb rubbing his slit. "Okay...Okay. Do it."

Rand arched his back and orgasmed. He could feel his senses fading away as a wave of pleasure washed through him. His cock began shooting his hot seed and his mouth released moans and sobs, tears falling down his cheeks. Min let go of his member and Rand sobbed, his orgasm almost ruined from the loss of contact. Rand began panting as his body twitched, he couldn´t see or hear anything. 

"Good boy...Just like that. So pretty.", she whispered as he closed his eyes and struggled to breathe. Rand whimpered as his orgasm starting fading. _Light, I think I might have died._

He stayed like that for a while, his eyes shut and his chest burning with the need for air. Min brought her hand to her mouth and licked his seed, her lips showing amusement at Rand´s state. The woman pressed another kiss on his cheek and got up, giving his flaccid cock another stroke. Rand gasped at the feeling and shot his eyes open. "Min, no more...I can´t."

"I know, I know...", she looked at him, admiring his sweat-covered body, "It was nice talking to you, Rand Al´Thor... When we meet again, I won´t let you come undone that easily."

Rand panted and closed his eyes again. _Light, what have I gotten myself into?_


	20. Reunion (Siuan X Moraine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moraine and Siuan finally reunite after months of being apart. All these emotions and feelings burst and the two lovers decide to finally take each other. 
> 
> kinks: none, it´s very sweet

"You called for me, Mother?", Moraine said, bowing her head in front of Siuan. The Amyrlin Seat nodded and extended her hand letting the shorter woman kiss her ring. Leane stood beside them, her face with a touch of a smile. 

"Yes, daughter, I need to speak to you about something.", Siuan said, waving her hand ordering Moraine to rise. They were in Fal Dara, far away from Tar Valon. It had been months since Moraine and Siuan had last seen each other and, Siuan wouldn´t admit it out loud, she was happy to see the woman again. Moraine´s blue shawl brushed against her shoulders as she stood."Alone."

Leane nodded her head and gave Moraine one last smile before leaving the room. "What do you wan-", Moraine´s words were cut off as Siuan kissed the woman. The Amyrlin closed their bodies together and deepened the kiss, her cheeks flushed. Light, it had truly been a while. 

Siuan and Moraine have been in a relationship since their Novice days at the White Tower. It was not like some women there who had pillow friends, this was different. It wasn´t just carnal desire anymore, it was pure love. They were raised together and each chose the Blue Ajah. Later, Siuan had been chosen to be Amyrlin but their activities didn´t stop, they just had to be more discreet about it. 

"I have missed you, Moraine.", Siuan whispered as their foreheads remained pressed. Moraine brushed her cheek and smiled, her eyes shining under the lights, "You can´t imagine the torture of not being able to see you...Or touch you."

"I feel the same, my love, "Moraine said, cupping her face. She gave her another peck before raising an eyebrow, "You said you wanted to speak to me about something... You can´t lie, so what is it?"

Siuan giggled, a soft and sweet giggle. _Light, I sound like a girl!_ "Well, it was mostly an excuse to get my hands on you...However, I just said what I wanted to."

"You called me to say that you miss me?", Moraine laughed, raising Siuan´s jaw with her fingers, their eyes met each other, "You are unbelievable, Siuan." The Amyrlin blushed and grabbed her waist tightly. 

"That´s no way of speaking with your Amyrlin, daughter.", Siuan said, with a grin. Moraine chuckled and kissed her again, this time with more passion. She let her tongue dance with Siuan´s, their breasts pressing against each other, the friction making both women moan into the kiss. Siuan placed her hands on Moraine´s bottom and gave it a small squeeze, her fingers massaging her skin through the silk dress. 

"You are wearing too much, Moraine.", Siuan confessed between kisses, she was breathless. Moraine nodded in agreement and waved a hand, different weaves of Air wrapping around her body and undressing her slowly. The Amyrlin broke the kiss and looked as her body was being exposed. She bit her lip as she stared at her lover´s breasts, her hands finding her nipples. 

"I have missed this.", Moraine moaned as Siuan wrapped her mouth around her nipple, her hands playing with her other breast. The Aes Sedai weaved Air again and more flows began undressing Siuan´s own silk dress, the multicolored shawl falling on the floor. It was hard to focus on Saidar when Siuan was pleasuring her but Moraine was a trained Aes Sedai. She moaned again, a low and deep moan, as Siuan moved her mouth to her other breast. Moraine released Saidar and grabbed Siuan´s now bare bottom, her smooth skin making her shiver. "Let me touch you, my love."

Siuan gave her nipple one last lick before nodding. Moraine smiled and grabbed her legs, lifting her up and carrying her onto the bed behind them. Siuan gasped and held onto Moraine´s shoulders. _Fishguts! Fool woman, making me grab onto her like we are on our wedding night._ Siuan blushed at that thought. Maybe they were going to marry one day, Siuan certainly wanted to. 

The taller woman gasped as her back hit the mattress softly, she still held onto Moraine´s neck, not for support but because she wanted to. Moraine kissed Siuan´s neck and hissed as she felt how wet Siuan was, her thighs were rubbing against her core. "This is all for me?", she asked, fully knowing the answer. 

"Shut up.", Siuan said, blushing madly. Moraine pressed her leg harder against her core and Siuan moaned as her clitoris was being stimulated by her actions. The room they were in smelled of lavender and burning wood, the perfect scent for two lovers to express their feelings. 

The Amyrlin Seat opened her legs wider trying to rub herself against Moraine´s leg. The other woman chuckled against the skin of Siuan´s neck and broke her kisses, "You look so beautiful."

Siuan blushed and brushed a strand of curly hair out of Moraine´s face, her cheeks hurting from smiling so much. Moraine brought her hand to Siuan´s entrance and started rubbing small circles on it, her fingers dripping with her fluids. Siuan moaned and grabbed Moraine´s head, pushing her face closer to hers. The Amyrlin liked seeing her lover´s face during these moments, she didn´t want to miss any part of it. "Take me, please."

Moraine hummed and inserted one finger inside of her, the tightness making her own arousal burn. Siuan moaned and started breathing into Moraine´s mouth, their breaths dancing together. "Light, just like that. I have dreamed about this for these past couple of months.", she confessed as Moraine inserted another finger. 

"Me too, Siuan.", Moraine added, curling her digits as she searched for Siuan´s special spot. The Amyrlin groaned in surprise suddenly and Moraine smirked. There. She continued thrusting against that spot, her thumb rubbing her swollen clitoris. Siuan dug her nails on Moraine´s shoulders, her legs wrapping around her waist. Moraine licked Siuan´s lips, moaning as Siuan arched her back again. _She is so beautiful and she is mine._

"Light, I am close.", she confessed as Moraine worked her wrist deeper inside of her. The Blue Sister groaned and grabbed Siuan´s hand, guiding her to her own arousal. 

"I want us to orgasm together, Siuan.", Moraine said, her voice trembling as Siuan rubbed her hard clitoris. The Amyrlin bit her lip and nodded, her digits working on the women´s hard bud. 

Moraine Sedai began panting, the fast thrusts with the waves of pleasures she felt, making her feel very tired. Siuan noticed this and grabbed her neck, trying to bring some coldness to her flushing face. "Breathe, my love, breathe."

Moraine smiled and nodded, her body hot with pleasure as Siuan rubbed harder against her clitoris. Light, she felt like she was going to explode. "I am close...Light."

Siuan moaned and started rubbing faster, her forehead dripping with sweat. "Look at me."Moraine did so."Now."

Moraine´s legs started shaking, her fingers almost giving in inside of Siuan. The other woman moaned loudly as her own orgasm hit her. She arched her back and focused on watching Moraine´s face twist in pleasure, the sighting making her climax stronger. Her clitoris throbbed and her walls clenched around her lover´s fingers. Moraine started thrusting slower and slower until she felt like Siuan had finally calmed down. 

Siuan licked a drop of sweat off of Moraine´s cheeks and kissed her lips, their hot breathes merging into one. "I love you."

Moraine removed her fingers slowly and grabbed Siuan´s neck, her body holding the woman below. "I love you, too."

The Amyrlin Seat held onto Moraine´s back, her fingers stroking her skin softly. She started humming a tune from her childhood as she felt Moraine drift off into sleep, her face buried into Siuan´s neck. _Light, I definitely have to marry this woman one day._


	21. Please (Androl X Pevara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Androl can´t sleep because of Pevara´s actions during a late night. He tries to focus on anything else but he just has to see what the woman is doing! He is not jealous, of course...Or is he?
> 
> kinks: none it´s just a little bit sad.

Androl grunted as he shifted his body suddenly, the sheets on top of him falling to his side. He sighed and grabbed the material pulling it on top of his body again. It was late at night and he was sleeping, well, trying to, at least. The man rubbed his eyes and stared at the ceiling, his shirtless body was dripping with sweat and a tent was visible on his smallclothes. The bond between him and Pevara shot another wave of pleasure down his body. _Damned woman! I don´t know what she is doing or who is she doing but it´s very late at night and I need sleep!_ The thought made his cheek blush deeper. It really wasn´t Pevara´s fault, the woman had sexual desires, he knew that, but the thought of having to feel everything she feels while she is with another man. Androl wasn´t jealous, _he just wasn´t_. But, his jaw clenched as the bond sent another rush of pleasure straight to his crotch. _If she wanted to bed someone so eagerly she could have just asked me_ , the thought made him feel his hardening cock twitch. _He wasn´t jealous!_

Androl had bonded Pevara by accident a few weeks ago, a few excruciating long weeks. She could hear what he thought, what he felt, everything. And, of course, Androl could too. Sometimes this was amusing, he would think of something on purpose to irritate the woman. Seeing her shocked face made him laugh often. Another wave of pleasure shot down his body but this time it was different. _Androl, Light..._ , Androl´s eyes widened as he held his breath. _Was that her voice? Was Pevara thinking about him as she bedded somebody else?_ the thought did make him smile. Very lightly, though, he just wasn´t jealous and he _did not_ like her. 

The asha´man groaned and found himself travel his hand down his body, his fingers brushing just below his pelvis. _This isn´t proper! Alright, I have to clear my head. Burn you, woman!_ He stood up and brushed his hair softly, a thunder erupted outside. He looked at the lightning and channeled. He felt Saidin fill his body, it felt so good. He weaved Fire and made a very small ball just above his hand, his room was pitch black. Androl got up and tried to ignore how his member tried desperately to escape his smallclothes, the thin fabric showing a small stain of his seed. The man could feel the pleasure building inside of him, she was close. 

He shook his head trying to ignore the sensation and left his room, the cold air of the hallway making his sweaty torso shiver. He began walking towards the kitchen, he needed a glass of water. Another thunder was heard from afar, the sound shaking the Inn lightly. Pevara´s room stood just a couple of doors ahead. A sudden thought of eavesdropping made him flush. _Light, man, have you lost your mind?_ he wondered this often these past days. He tried to pick up his pace. Below, his hard and leaking cock was making him groan as his legs made his smallclothes create friction on it. A stronger wave of pleasure hit him. Androl moaned a soft and delicate sound. He quickly brought his hand to his lips, embarrassed by it. 

_Concentrate!_ He started walking faster, his heart racing inside of his chest. He reached Pevara´s door, his eyes shifting to it. _I wonder who is in there with her? I bet it´s Emarin, she does seem to pay him a huge amount of attention._ Androl stopped in front of the door. Suddenly, his mind was filled with horrible thoughts of what was inside of her chambers. He tried to ignore them but they seemed to get worse and worse. _He wasn´t jealous_. Androl clenched his fist as an image of Pevara kissing Emarin appeared. He swallowed dryly, another thought of Emarin thrusting inside of her. _Light, stop this nonsense, you foolish man!_ _What she does is none of your business!_ Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He gasped and tried to move, he was begging his legs to move, but they just wouldn´t. He seized Saidin, the power filling him again. _Light!_

The door flew open and Pevara met his gaze. She was bare, her body shining as another thunder was heard outside. Her hair was held into a bun and her cheeks were bright red, her whole skin glowed with sweat, drops of it falling down her breasts. Androl´s mouth opened but he couldn´t pronounce anything. _Blood and bloody ashes!_ He forced his eyes to stay on her face, just her face. 

"What are you doing?", she asked, her cheeks coloring deeper. 

"I-I...I am sorry. I just...", he said in a raspy voice. His whole body was trembling, he still held Saidin."What are _you_ doing?"

Pevara raised her eyebrows in disbelief and stared at him harder. Androl gulped as he felt the bond quiver with anger. 

"That´s none of your business, Androl. And besides, I am not the one standing at the front of my chambers, at night."Androl blushed. Pevara channeled and made a thin coat of silk wrap around her body, barely covering her."Also, I am not with Emarin, Androl. He prefers men."

"He does?"Pevara chuckled."I wasn´t! Light, woman, stop changing the subject! I am here because I am trying to sleep... But because of this flaming bond, I can´t! To be more clear, because of you!"

"Me? Just mask my emotions if you don´t want to feel what I do, Androl."

"Light, do you think I haven´t tried!", he suddenly shouted. Why was he shouting?" Maybe if you weren´t bedding someone so late at night, I wouldn´t have this problem!"

Pevara´s eyes traveled to his crotch. Suddenly, Androl realized he was almost naked and with a very visible erection. He blushed and cleared his throat as she smirked. "Not that type of problem! Light, Pevara!" 

"For your information, Androl, I am not with someone. No need to behave like a foolish boy!", she said, walking inside of the room and revealing an empty bed." I don´t need somebody to relieve myself."

Androl´s mouth hung open, his eyes bulging out. _She can´t be serious, can she? I mean, women don´t do that sort of thing. Right?_ Pevara laughed loudly at his reaction, she was sitting on the bed now. 

"Yes, we do...Men.", she said, shaking her head. Androl felt amusement coming from the bond. He also felt how lustful she still was, she hadn´t reached her pick yet. He cleared his throat again and clapped his hand gently trying to make that very embarrassing moment end. 

"Alright, I must get going... Sorry for, hum, everything. Goodnight, Pevara."He turned around but a wall of Air made his movements stop. He stopped channeling and realized that this was her doing. 

"Don´t, please.", she whispered, her voice had a touch of desperation in it. Not sexual desperation just emotional. Androl turned around and stared at her, he saw she was blushing. 

"Why?", he asked in a faint whisper. _Light, has she finally gone mad?!_

"I...Just stay."

"Why?!" his shout echoed through the empty hallway, outside rain started to pour. 

"Because I want you, wool-headed idiot!"

Androl´s mouth ran dry, his words slipping out of him. He felt uncertainty and fear through the bond. _Aes Sedai can´t lie so she is serious...Light!_ He walked inside of the room, his eyes searching for something. Anything. 

"You don´t mean that."

"I do! The worse thing is that I do, Androl!", she shouted, raising her fists and slamming them against his chest. To Androl, it felt like a soft tickle. "I wished I was lying. Light, I can´t believe I am behaving like a village girl! I am such an idiot..."

Androl grabbed her fists, stopping her from hitting his chest again. Pevara looked up at him and raised her body, her face closer to his. She could smell his hot breath against her face. _Light, it felt so warm. He felt so warm._ Her core still dripped and ached, angry from her interrupted orgasm. Androl´s hands held her wrists, not too tightly, he did not want to hurt her. 

"Pevara, we can´t...I am an asha´man and you," he licked his lips, "You are an Aes Sedai from the Red Ajah! Of all Ajahs you chose Red...We can´t w-", his words were cut by her lips. She did not want to hear the truth so she kissed him. 

Androl released her wrists, his body stepping away and breaking the soft kiss. He stared at her, really looked at her. She was breathing heavily, her eyes watery with the warning of tears. He looked down not wanting to see her crying. Light, but he could feel it. The sadness, fear, desire, anger. _It was overwhelming._ She seemed to be feeling everything and nothing at the same time. _I am sorry, Pevara._

"Don´t. Please don´t.", she answered, reading his thoughts. She raised his chin bringing his eyes to meet hers. "I know this isn´t proper but, please. I am begging you."

Androl breathed in her scent. Slowly, very so slowly, he nodded. Pevara´s eyes let out a small tear and the woman kissed him again, more hungrily. She slipped her tongue against his bottom lip and tasted him. Androl groaned into the kiss and jumped lightly as he heard the door close with a bang. Pevara grabbed his neck, reassuring him that it was her doing. The man slipped his tongue inside of her mouth and tried to breathe through his nose. Light, he was feeling so overwhelmed. He felt his cheeks get wet as a few tears from Pevara fell on his jaw. _Don´t cry._

The Aes Sedai released the kiss with a gasp, she was feeling as breathless as he. She looked at him and smiled. It was soft and innocent and it made Androl´s stomach fill with guilt. This wasn´t right but he needed her. Light, he actually needed her. 

"I love y-", Pevara kissed him again, once again fearing what he was going to say. It was best not to say things out loud like that. If he did then it felt too real. Pevara couldn´t afford to fall in love even if she already did. 

Androl´s hands laid on top of her shoulders and he began removing her silk coat, the fabric falling down with quite an ease. He broke the kiss, saliva dripping down his mouth, and looked at her small breasts. They were not big enough to fill his large hands but for Androl they were perfect. Pevara blushed at that thought. _Light, I forgot she can read what I think!_

"Are you done gawking or what?", she said, with a smirk. Androl looked at her, not with a playful smirk like her but with a serious glance. His eyes shone with lustfulness. Pevara held her breathe and moaned as she felt his mouth wrap around her nipple. She arched her back trying to pressure her torso harder against him. Androl was still kneeling in front of her, his knees sinking on top of the mattress. 

"You. Have. Such. Gorgeous. Breasts.", he said with a kiss in between words. He let his tongue lick the brown ring around her nipples, his other hand playing with her other breast. Pevara moaned and grabbed a handful of Androl´s hair, her fingers interlacing between every strand. The woman could feel how hard he was, their bodies pressing together so tightly. 

"Androl...Androl..", she moaned trying to call him. The man immediately stopped his actions and looked at her. Pevara smiled as she felt worry come through the bond. 

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it´s perfect...However, do you plan on focusing just on my breasts or?", she said, cocking an eyebrow. 

Androl laughed loudly and kissed her lips again, his hands pushing her body down. Pevara fell hard on the mattress and gasped in surprise. The man towered on top of her and made her thighs open in between his legs. 

"You have no idea how long I have dreamt about this moment, Pevara.", he finally confessed, looking into her eyes. He could feel his smallclothes get stained with Pevara´s juices. _Light, she was so wet._

 _Me too,_ Pevara thought moaning loudly as he began grinding his hips forward. The woman sucked on a breathe and look down, seeing his hard cock begging to be released from its cage. She glanced again and her eyes widened at the size of his member. _Light, it has been a while since I have been with someone so big._

"I am flattered, Pevara, really.", he said cockily earning an eye-roll from the woman. 

"Stop reading my mind and take me already."

"As my lady commands.", he said, smirking. He kneeled and began unlacing his smallclothes, the fabric falling down his muscular thighs. Pevara stared at him, her teeth biting her bottom lip. _Light, he was gorgeous._ She looked at his biceps and his chest, her eyes falling on his long and thick member. It was red and leaking at the slit. _What a sight._

"Are you done gawking or what?", he said, imitating her previous words. 

Pevara blushed and tried to hide her embarrassment. _Foolish man! Burn him!_ Androl smiled at her reaction and lowered himself down again, his head lining with her leaking entrance. He groaned at the feeling of his tip rubbing against her, feeling her warmness and her wetness. He was trying so hard not to slam inside of the woman. 

"I will go slowly."

"Don´t flatter yours-", her words were replaced by a loud moan as he entered her. Her tight walls desperately tried to adjust to his size, it was just the tip and Pevara already hissed in pain. _Light!_ She held onto his shoulders, her teeth clenched as she tried not to groan. 

"You are okay...Look at me.", he whispered, panting as he told himself not to push himself all the way in. 

Pevara opened her eyes and shifted her hips, trying to accommodate herself around him. Androl moaned at the feeling and stopped his hips from bucking in. 

"I am going in again... Breath with me."

Pevara nodded and tried to match her breathing with his. Light, she wasn´t a virgin by any means but he was actually making her struggle! _Damned man!_ Androl chuckled lightly and continue pushing in until every last inch of him was deep inside of her. 

"Light, you are so tight.", he whispered as he felt her walls around him. 

"Move...Light, move.", she ordered, biting back a moan. 

Androl obeyed and started moving his hips, his thrusts deep and hard. The woman carved her fingernails into his shoulders and moaned, her mouth open permanently. The bond shook with sexual desire. _Light, it felt so intense._

"Look at me, please. I want to see you.", Androl requested as he pushed again. Pevara did so and Androl grabbed her hands pinning them down next to her head and holding them in a soft grip. His whole body was sweating and shaking. 

"Light!", she basically screamed as he hit her spot inside. She was panting, her cheeks were flushed and her nipples were as hard as a rock. She loved feeling his warm body above her. _I love you_ , she thought. If she did not say it aloud it wouldn´t feel real. 

"Me too.", he replied with a groan. He grabbed her calves and placed them above his shoulders, the new angle making Pevara see stars. The woman was struggling to look into his eyes but she did. His pure expression of lust made her core tremble. 

"Harder, Light!"

Androl growled and started picking up his pace, sweat dripping down his chest. His whole body was burning with his close orgasm and with the feeling of Pevara´s. It was intoxicating. He just found another good thing about this unusual bond. 

"I am close."

"I know.", Androl moaned as he felt his swollen head hit her deep inside. Her juices were dripping down his thighs and balls. 

Pevara whimpered and held onto his hands harder than before, she was really close. Androl felt his balls tighten and without wasting time said."Release for me, love. Come on."

"Androl!", she screamed as she let go. Her body began shivering and her mind went blank, she could only feel pleasure. _Light, it was so much._ She sobbed, tears running down her cheeks, as he rode her out of her orgasm. She connected their lips together and desperately tried to taste him, feel him more intensely. 

Androl moaned and climaxed as well. His cock was now twitching as his hot seed shoot inside of her, around him he felt her pulse. He deepened the kiss and started slowing down his pace, her legs falling on top of the bed with a loud bang. _Sorry,_ he thought as he felt his high leave him. He pulled away and took a deep breath in, the cold air filling his worn-out lungs. 

Pevara breathed in as well, her thighs still trembling. _Bloody ashes, she could barely feel her legs._ Androl laughed at that thought as he brushed his sweaty hair out of his face. He gently pulled out of her and looked as his seed mixed with her fluids dripped down on the bed. Pevara whimpered and brought her hand to her forehead, cleaning the sweat. 

"Light...That was-"

"Yeah, I know...", Androl added as he laid next to her. 

They stood there for a while, neither one of them wanting to say anything. They were too afraid to ruin this moment because they knew, deep down, that what they did wasn´t right. An asha´man and a Red Sister couldn´t be lovers...It wasn´t natural... _But it felt so good, and, Light, they did love each other._ Androl smiled as he felt Pevara´s happiness. _For now, that would do._


End file.
